crazy start
by mysterous sweety
Summary: kagome and sango just start high school what awaits them there! inukag  mirsan  and possible lemons! but very fluffy  come on people i need nmore review if you want me to keep writing! thanks for the review so far everybody!
1. to the club we go

Kagome and Sango are just about to start high school what adventures await them there.

Enjoy!!!

- I do not own inuyasha but a girl can wish

Chapter 1 (To the Club We Go!)

"Hey Sango, can you believe this is the last week of summer we have?" Kagome asked "Well actually Monday is the new student orientation

then school begins Tuesday, oh well it was fun while it lasted". It was a Saturday morning and even though it definitely a beautiful day the girls

were not really looking forward to there wonderful summer coming to an end.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" asked Sango, "I don't know" Kagome said looking in deep thought, "I mean this is basically are

last weekend free, if we do something it has to be amazing or at least something better than just spending the night over each others house like

most of the time". "Ok how about we….um……., oh hey I know, "lets go shopping, get really cute outfits, and then we can wear them at a

teen club tonight" Sango replied eagerly. "I know this new place down town and my aunt can take us, it's called 'The Northern lands', and

afterwards we can sleep at my house how does that sound?" "Great!" Kagome said excitedly, "let me just call my mom and ask".

* * *

The girls got to the club at about 9:50 looking extremely fabulous as always, Kagome's tight blue jean skirt clung tightly to her legs and her tight

red tube top that had the words "jealous, you should be on the front" and a blue jean jacket that completed her outfit was so hot, while

Sango's striped black and white shirt with her red skirt and black fish net stockings with a black half jacket looked really good on her despite

her weird style. "Wow Kagome look at all the hot guys that are here!" Sango exclaimed. "Yeah I know" Kagome said seeing a really hot guy

staring at her. "Hey come on lets dance" Sango said tugging her best friend on to the dance floor. After a few about a half hour of dancing they

decided to take a break and sit at a table, but all the tables were full. Right when they were about to give up there search a really cute guy with

dark violet eyes and a short black pony tail walked over to them with a charming smile playing on his face. "Hi, my names Miroku" he said

introducing himself, "I noticed you girls walking around and I was wondering if you lovely ladies need a place to sit?" "Sure!" Kagome replied

excitedly, "Thanks!", "no trust me, it's my pleasure" he said. On the way over Miroku noticed how nicely Sango's ass looked in her tight

fitting skirt, his hand twitched perversely, "I know nothing good will come out of this but oh well" he thought to himself as he reached her

object of lust. SLAP! "You Pervert!" Sango screamed, her cheeks tinted with light red from embarrassment. Kagome sweat drops, "not

already". "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Sango whispers to Kagome. "Don't worry, it will be fine" Kagome assured her not really

knowing if she believed her self, in her gut she had a feeling this would not go so well.

When they got there the first thing they noticed was that there were already quite a few people sitting around the round colorful table. Miroku

started the introductions, "hey guys this is... umm…", Kagome quickly whispered their names to him, "ok" he said, "this is Kagome and Sango,

and they will be sitting with us, oh and this is the gang, the guy with the silver hair is Inuyasha, next to him on the other side of the table, the guy

with the long pony tail is Koga and the beautiful girl sitting next to him is Inuyasha's cousin, Ayamia". "Oh, ok" Kagome said looking at all the

people at the table as she and Sango sat down. "Wow! Look at those ears that guy inuyasha has, he is way too hot to be human" Kagome

thought to herself. "So how are you beautiful ladies tonight?" Koga said showing his fangs as he smiled. "Fine" Kagome said averting her eyes

so that everyone couldn't see the tiny blush growing on her face from the compliment. When she looked up she noticed that Koga's piercing

blue eyes were now staring at her chest, she was about to smack him but Ayamia beat her to it, "keep your damn eyes to yourself wolf or I will

rip them out myself!", "yes maim" Koga said a little embarrassed he had been caught. "Anyways, what school are you two going to?" Miroku

said trying to change the subject. "Shikon high, were just going to be sophomores though, nothing big", Sango explained. "Oh isn't that a

coincidence" said Inuyasha in a very sarcastic, "so are we". "Were all going to be juniors though" Ayamia said in a sweet voice, "well you guys

can still hang with us if you want, and don't worry, 10th grades a breeze". "Accept for Inuyasha, I think he failed last year." Miroku whispered

to Sango and Kagome, they snickered. "Hey! I heard that Miroku, you are so going to get it later! Oh and for your information I talked to the

principle and she says I can take 10th and 11th this year" Inuyasha countered with a smirk. "Oh the little puppy thinks he's scary" Sango

snickered to Kagome. "Hey! I heard that too you bitch, Miroku why did you even invite these ugly wenches over here anyways!?" Inuyasha

said rudely as he glared at them. "You obviously need to get your eyes checked, and who cares what you think anyways, plus you can't be

talking dog boy!" Kagome practically screamed. Many people were staring at them now, "Feh!" was the only thing Inuyasha could muster up

'to say due to the fact he was to embarrassed by the scene the girl was making, and too deep in thought at the moment. It confused him greatly

that the girl actually yelled back at him, most of the time girls would be drooling all over him and rarely anyone other than his cousin had ever

had the guts to yell at him before despite how rude he usually was, why is she so different. It was obvious that he was lying when he said they

were ugly, actually they were some of the hottest girls he had ever seen, especially Kagome with her long silky black hair that flowed to her

shoulders and her deep brown eyes you could just drown in, soft sexy rosy full looking lips, slender body with all the right curves, and a

complexion smooth as silk, he was getting aroused just thinking about it! And she's feisty too, wow I got to remember to try not to piss her off,

she's kind of scary. "Come On Sango, were leaving!" Kagome said standing up in rage after she noticed Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention

to her uproar. "It was nice meeting you all" Sango said as she was being pulled away by Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha sat there, still in his daze, not even totally realizing that the girls had left. "Inuyasha, how come you always have to be so rude?!"

Ayamia screamed at him. That got his attention. "It wasn't my fault, she started it!" Inuyasha said trying to defend himself. "Well that doesn't

make it right!" Ayamia exclaimed still lecturing him. "He probably didn't want Kinky-ho seeing him looking at another girl, knowing she works

here and all" Koga taunted. "Shut up wolf shit! and stop calling her that, her name is Kikyo and we are no longer dating, besides I could

careless who she sees me with, and it doesn't matter because she's not even working tonight so ha!" Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

"Sure dog turd you keep telling yourself that, but I know you still like her, and Ayamia's right you know, Kagome and Sango were both really

hot, why did you have to go and do that?" Koga asked while folding his arms over his chest. "I could care less about them" Inuyasha stated,

not really even believing himself. There was something about that Kagome that just made her stick in his mind; "I've got to have her" he

thought.

"There going to be really popular at school, I mean even I think they were hot and I'm a girl, no homo of course though", Ayamia thought

aloud "wow that's so hot" all the guy said at the same time, you could see the evidence of excitement tightening up their pants. Ayamia just

rolled and averted her eyes as they all shifted their clothing to get back comfortable. Miroku got a perverted look on his face and started

whispering something into Ayamia's ear, "here we go again" Inuyasha thought. SLAP! "Stay away from me you PERV!" Ayamia screamed at

the now red hand printed monks face. "It was only a suggestion" he said his pants tighter than the rest as he rubbed the soar red mark on his

face. "What did he say to you?" Koga asked. "He asked me if Kagome and Sango and I could have a threesome while he taped it, and he

said he's sure it would make a great seller!" Ayamia told him. Inuyasha burst into laughter, "Why you little…" Koga started to say as he tried

to grab Miroku's neck but Miroku dodged him just in time. "Well its obviously time for me to go" Miroku said in scared voice as he quickly

ran away from the table with Koga trailing behind him screaming "I'm going to get you, you little perv!". "Koga, my hero" Ayamia thought to

herself proudly.


	2. sleepover then mall

Kagome and Sango are just about to start high school what adventures await them there.

Enjoy!!!

- I do not own inuyasha but a girl can wish

Chapter 2 (Sleepover Then Mall)

"Wow that was interesting" Sango said and half sighed. They were both now at her house, and she was kind

of upset Kagome made them leave the club so early but was trying not to show it. "Goodness I'm still so

mad at that idiot Inuyasha, how dare he!" Kagome replied. "Oh hush, the only reason you're still talking

about him is because you like him" Sango said in a teasing voice. "No I don't" Kagome stated, "but he was

pretty hot" she thought to herself, actually all the guys were. That guy Koga had amazing dark bluish purple

eyes, I wonder if they're real, I bet they were considering he was a wolf demon, anyway I loved his fangs,

but having a tail is a little weird, plus he's obviously a perv. Miroku wasn't really my type, he was a perv too.

As for Inuyasha, I liked him the best. I loved his gorgeous amber eyes and that long silky silver hair, and

those really cute puppy ears, plus his body and face were just to die for, my god that guy was hot! But a

total ass! I have to admit I've never seen anyone like him though" she thought to herself. "I have to admit"

Kagome said finally coming out of her silence, "he was pretty hot, actually they all were". "Hot is not what I

would say, I'd say he's gorgeous ,or amazing ,or a Greek god maybe, something likes that, you know it

yourself, but I think that guy Miroku was the best one. I loved his violet eyes and his little black ponytail, that

really cute earring, all those sexy muscles, and his manly voice and those tight pants that…", "Sango! Ok! I

get it, you liked him!" Kagome said before she could finish her sentence. "Yeah too bad he was such a perv!"

Sango said thinking about when he had grabbed her butt; she wrinkled up her nose at the thought. "Yeah"

Kagome echoed, "and too bad Inuyasha was such a jerk!"… "GUYS ARE IDIOTS!" They both said at the

same time and then started laughing.

"Well", Kagome said after they had calmed down "I'm going to get ready for bed". "You always go to bed

so early, its only 11 o clock since you made us leave the club early, cant you stay up a little bit longer?!"

Sango whined. "Ok, I will stay up a little longer, but we have to go to sleep so in the morning we can go

shopping for school, and I want to get a little surprise for our little Inuyasha, Ok" Kagome said in a sneaky

tone that Sango didn't catch. "Ok, that's fair" Sango said already a little tired her self. They put on a movie

and within the next 30 minutes they were both sound asleep dreaming about the gorgeous guys they met

at the club. (Sorry I am going to keep there dreams private for now)(Cue evil laugh nnnow! Muhahahaha!)

but if you do actually want to know you have to email me at if you want there

dreams! (muhahahaha!)

* * *

"So Kagome, which stores do you want to go in first?" Sango asked politely as they walked through the mall

leisurely. "Well remember last night when I told you I wanted to get Inuyasha a present, well I want to get

him one of those new voice activated sit collars from Spencer's. I think someone needs to train that puppy,

and what better person than me" Kagome said smiling ear to ear evilly. "Um I don't know about that

Kagome" Sango said in a worried tone, "what if he gets really mad or you hurt him, plus aren't they really

expensive?", "Don't worry" Kagome reassured her, "I have enough money, and it's not like he can hurt us,

besides its obvious he's a half demon, it won't hurt him that bad, besides collars just look like a regular guy

necklace, he won't be able to tell, I promise" she said as they walked into the store. "Ah! Here they are!"

Kagome said after about 10 seconds of looking. Since they were a new item it wasn't hard to find them.

"Wow they look really cool!" Sango said quite surprised. "I should get one for Miroku, dang it! I don't have

enough right now; I guess I'll just come back later, oh well maybe by then they will be on sale" Sango said

as she followed Kagome to the cash register.

As they were leaving the store someone called out their names, they turned around and there was Ayamia

and 5 other girls coming towards them, they waved back. "Hi you guys, it's nice to see you again, I hope

the guys didn't cause you too many problems, oh Kagome and Sango this is Eri, Kirara, Rin, Yuri, and Ayumi,

and I if you remember my names Ayamia, guys this is Kagome and Sango there going to be going to our

school, I met them at the club last night!". "Hi" Kagome and Sango replied. "Umm we just got here so

would you guys like to hangout with us?" Ayamia asked, "Sure!" they replied in unison. "So what store

should we go to first?" Sango asked. "Let's go to the candy store, I got a sweet tooth" Kagome said

happily, "sure" they agreed. "So what grade are ya'll in?" Sango asked nicely as they all pilled candy up in

little bags. "Well" said Rin, "Yuri and I are going to be a juniors and Yuri, Erin, and Kirara are going to be

sophomores, but it doesn't matter to us, Ayamia probably already told you she's going to be a junior

right?", " Yeah, hey Ayamia can I ask you a question?" Sango asked. Ayamia nodded slowly; she was deep

in thought looking at all the different candies there were, she couldn't decide what to get. "What's up with

the guys ya'll hang out with, are they all like the ones at the club?", Ayamia turned to her and grinned, "if

your asking if there all idiots then yes they are, but there not that bad once you get to know them" Ayamia

stated simply. "Oh ok well, what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked rather quickly. All the girls started to

giggle accept for Sango and Kagome who had looks of confusion on there faces. "Well", Ayamia said "he is

the most popular guy at school, but a big jerk; I sometimes wonder how me and him are even related or

friends". "Well", Kagome said with and evil look on her face, "after the gift I got him that puppy won't know

what hit him" she said very evilly. "Well alrighty then, I think its time we go to the next store; I think that's

enough candy for one day", Ayamia said quickly as she finished paying for her candies. Everyone else was

just staring at Kagome funny still. "Kagome!" Sango whispered in her ear as they were leaving, "quit being

creepy, your going to scare them away!" "Opps! Sorry", Kagome said with a tiny blush forming on her

cheeks from embarrassment. After they finished shopping they all exchanged numbers then headed home


	3. dorms idiots and parties

Kagome and Sango are just about to start high school what adventures await them there.

Enjoy!!!

- I do not own inuyasha but a girl can wish

Chapter 3 (Dorms, Idiots, and Parties)

The next day at student orientation was quite boring the only things they did was have a tour of the school,

find what dorms and rooms they would be staying in, learn their schedules, sit through a lecture about rules

, learn who's locker was who's, and meet all there teachers, it was quite boring but at least it gave Kagome

to put Inuyasha's gift in his locker.

* * *

"Rise and shine Kagome, mom says its time to get up so she can drive you to the campus, your going to

make me late for school!" her kid brother Souta yelled at her while hitting her in the head with a pillow. "I'm

up, I'm up" she said while yawning, "Now get out of my room so I can get dressed!" "Ok sis! But hurry up!"

Her brother said while running out the room and dodging a pillow she had thrown at his head.

After he left she got up and went to her bathroom took a shower, blow-dried her hair, brushed her teeth,

and then went to her closet. "Hmm, what should I wear today" she thought aloud, "I know, I will wear that

outfit I bought at the mall!" After what seemed like hours she finally went down stairs in a dark purple shirt

that had the words "get lost" on the back in black, a spiky belt, and loose black gauchos that went a tiny bit

past her knee with chains, high top converse sneakers, and last her spiky black and purple earrings which

matched her outfit perfectly. She didn't wear much make-up not that she needed it. "Sis what are you

wearing, you look scary!" her brother said with a look of disgust as he eyed her outfit as she entered the

kitchen. "And what took you so long?", "none of your business squirt, now buzz off" she relied back icily.

"Be nice" her mother said just as she was finishing breakfast. "Hurry up and eat, we need to be leaving

soon". After breakfast they got her bags and they all got in the car. It didn't take long before they were

pulling up to her dorm she would be staying in. "ok Kagome if you need anything just call on your phone,

ok?" her mom asked worriedly. "Mom don't worry, ill be fine" Kagome reassured her. "Bye" she waved as

her mother and brother as they drove away.

* * *

"I wonder if Sango is here yet she said talking to herself as she carried her bags into the elevator". Once

she got to her floor she got off and walked down a narrow hallway till she got to the door she was looking

for, "543, here it is", she said pulling out a room key. "Anyone here!" she yelled as she walked in the room,

she got no reply. She looked around, in front of her were four doors she turned right and walked till she

found the living room with a TV and 2 couches, there was a big round kitchen next to it. She turned back

around and went the left way and found 2 doors, she opened one to her right, inside was a closet, she

opened the other door on her left and in that room was a washer and dryer. She closed the doors and

walked back to the main hall with the four doors. "Well the paper said I am staying in room 543 2B, she

looked at the four doors and there numbers, the last door on the right said 2B so she walked in and set her

stuff down. She sat on the bed, "wow this place is a lot bigger than I thought it would be!" she thought. She

started to unpack, hanging her favorite famous girl posters up like Pink and KT Tunstall and pictures of her

family and friends on one wall, and famous guys like Fall Out Boy, Nickleback, and Bowwow posters up on

the next along with lots and lots of pictures of anime that she collected. She noticed a window at the back

wall and opened it, "wow you can see everything on campus!" she exclaimed. She decided to put her

drawings and sketches around the window so you could see them when you first walked in the room. She

hung up her clothes and put her belts, purses, and shoes in her closet, then she set her supplies on the desk

by the window and put her purple comforter on the bed, lastly she put down a black shag rug and hung her

black and purple beads above the door like a Vail entrance, "now this looks a lot better" she said

complimenting her work

* * *

. After she was all done unpacking she noticed a door in her room, she opened it up to find a bathroom, on

the other side of the bathroom was another door, she opened it only to find Sango unpacking. She started

to sneak up behind her. "When did you get here" Sango asked, not even turning around to look at the girl.

"How did you know I was here", Kagome asked pouting because the girl had ruined her fun, "I could sense

you, duh!" she said finally turning around to look at the girl. "Wow, cute outfit!", "Thanks! I love your room

personally I don't like yellow that much but the yellow, black ,and red look great in here!" Kagome

complimented as she took a good look at the room. "Thanks" Sango said sheepishly. "Hey do you want to

see my room, come on!" Kagome said as she dragged the girl through the bathroom to her room. "Wow I

love it! Kind of dark though, you should set up the neon lights, now that's going to be cool".

* * *

"Hey did you know that were going to have guys as room mates!" Sango exclaimed excitedly. "Wow I didn't

know that", Kagome replied nervously "I hope there nice", "well there last names are on the sheet they

gave us" Sango explained handing her the sheet. "It says Intashio and Fox are there last names", Kagome

said reading the paper, "hey listen I think I here someone coming in!"Sango said shushing her. They peeked

out the door only to see a fuzzy brown tail going toward the living room. "Hello", someone called out "I

know your in here, I can smell you" the voice said. Sango stepped out into the hall dragging Kagome along

with her. They walked into the living room to find 2 guys watching TV, one turned to look at them. "Hi my

names Sango and this is Kagome, you guys must be our roommates" she said excitedly. "Yep, and my

names Shippo said the shorter one, he had bright brown eyes, little fangs, light reddish brown hair and a

fuzzy tail poking out the back of his black saggy jeans, he had on a dark blue tee with a striped black and

white long sleeve shirt unbuttoned over it. He stood up to shake their hands. This is my cousin Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't even turn to look at them, his eyes were still fixed on the TV screen and he held a very

emotionless expression. "Hello" he said icily still not turning to look at him. "Ok well it's nice to meet you

both", Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's arm and led her back to her room. "What is his problem" Sango

asked as they sat back on Kagome's bed. "I don't know but that guy looked a lot like Inuyasha don't you

think, I mean he had the silver hair, amber eyes, the only difference is that guy has a blue moon symbol

thing on his forehead and those two purple stripes on each side of his face, plus he doesn't have the doggy

ears, he has elf looking ears, he must be full demon then, but they are defiantly related". Kagome thought

aloud. "He looks older though, but still hot! Wow, and did you notice that cute white fluffy tail he has, or at

least I think it's a tail" Sango said giggling. "Shippo seems nice I mean he looks younger than us but he

doesn't really look like inuyasha or Seshy at all" Kagome replied. "Seshy? His names Sesshomaru", Sango

said giggling at the nick name her friend gave him, "I know but Sesshomaru is just too long" Kagome replied

giggling also.

* * *

"Well since were both done unpacking lets go for a walk around the campus, I want see who Ayamia is

rooming with!" Sango said standing up and heading towards the door. "OK wait I left my key on the kitchen

table" Kagome said walking into the living room. "Where are you two going?" Shippo asked curiously as

Kagome walked back into the living room, "were just going to look around the campus", Kagome replied.

"Hey can I come?" Shippo asked excitedly, "Sure, I don't see why not, um Seshy; I mean Sesshomaru

would you like to join us also?", "This Sesshomaru does not wish to join in such acts as those", he replied

icily "um ok see ya later" Kagome said as they quickly headed out the door. "So what's his problem?"

Kagome asked as they got into the elevator. "Oh Seshy, he always acts like that, don't worry you'll get use to it"

Shippo replied cheerfully. "Sounds to me like someone needs to get laid" Sango snickered as the elevator doors

opened.

"Hey guys when did you guys get here?" They heard a voice say. They all looked over to see Ayamia

coming towards them caring lots of stuff. "Need some help?" Sango asked, "Please and thank you", Ayamia

replied tiredly. They each grabbed a bag and got back on the elevator. "What floor" Kagome asked next to

the buttons. "5 please" Ayamia replied still out of breathe, "cool your staying on our floor", Kagome replied

as she pushed the buttons. "Wow you have a lot of bags Ayamia" Shippo said struggling to hold the one he

was given.

They got off the elevator only to be almost run over by people rushing into the elevator, "watch where

you're going you hooligans!" Ayamia yelled over her shoulder. "Run for your lives!" One of them screamed

as the elevator door shut. "Oh no, Inuyasha and Koga must be trying to kill each other again, come on lets

put my stuff in my room then we will see what's up" Ayamia explained as she pulled her key out of her

purse. They entered her room to find Inuyasha and Koga wrestling on the floor. "What is wrong with you

two, get up!" Ayamia screamed stopping the whole fight. "He started it!" they replied in unison glaring

daggers at each other as they stood up. "Anyways what are you two fighting over this time?" "The remote"

Miroku said as he walked in the room holding the object they both seemed to desire, "it's nice to see you

again ladies" Miroku said smirking perversely Kagome blushed at the compliment but Sango just rolled her

eyes. Inuyasha noticed the blush and started to growl low in jealousy. "Boys." Ayamia said sarcastically as

she rolled her eyes.

"Well I am staying with Rin, Inuyasha and Miroku, and Shippo told me that you guys are staying with him

and lord of the ice, good luck with that. Tomorrow we officially start school so I need to see you guys

schedules to see if we have any classes together", Ayamia explained as she went to her room and started

unpacking her bags, the girls followed not far behind. "I have it right here" Sango replied pulling out her

schedule as she sat on the bed. "Kagome and I have all the same classes accept for when she has choir, I

have band", she explained. "Ok well", Ayamia said getting out her schedule "we all have gym and lunch

together and I have choir with Kagome, well that's cool, me and Rin have the same schedule but she has

band with you, this all works out. I am not sure about Erin's, Ayumi's, Kirara's or Yuri's schedules. Kirara and

Yuri are staying down the hall with Koga and this guy named Hojo, and Erin and Ayumi are on the 4th floor

with Koga 's cousins as roommates, I believe they just moved here, so if you want to know there schedules

you have to ask them". After Ayamia was done unpacking the girls walked back into the living room.

* * *

"Hey I've got an idea, let's order a pizza and watch a movie over here tonight", Ayamia announced. "Sure

but we kind of wanted to see the campus a bit" Kagome admitted, "lets do that first, ok" Sango suggested.

"Cool, so are you boys coming?" Ayamia asked as they headed for the door. "Sure" they all replied

following the girls out. Inuyasha was right behind Kagome, enjoying her raspberry scent that lightly hit his

nose, "wow she looks amazing today, I hope we have classes together" he thought to himself. After a few

hours of exploring the campus everyone headed back to their dorms and changed into there pajamas

before heading back to Ayamia's, Rin's Inuyasha's and Miroku's room for the party.

"Lets toast to making new friends and hopefully this year will be ore exciting then the last" Miroku announced

before the movie started, "oh and I would like to say that all of you ladies look dazzling in your pajamas" he said

smiling perversely, that earned him several smacks in the head, he was out cold the entire movie .The entire time

Inuyasha ignored the movie and just marveled to himself about how amazing she looked. She caught him staring

but decided not to worry about it. After the movie was over they all said their good nights and headed back to

their own rooms.


	4. school plus inuyasha equals SIT!

Kagome and Sango are just about to start high school what adventures await them there.

Enjoy!!!

- I do not own inuyasha but a girl can wish

Chapter 4 (School + Inuyasha Sit!)

"Kagome get up, were going to be late for class!" Sango yelled into her room. Kagome lazily wiped her

eyes, sat up and looked at her alarm clock. "Oh my god its 6:30 all already, I only have like 45 minutes

before class starts!" she said jumping up and running into the bathroom. "Do you want me to wait on you?"

Sango asked sweetly, "no you go ahead" Kagome called from the bathroom. Once she finished washing up

she threw on some tight black caprices and a plain pink tight tee shirt with a black half jacket, she quickly

grabbed her bag and supplies and was out the door. "God please don't let me be late on my first day" she

prayed as she quickly ran across campus. She checked her watch as she walked in the class "3 minutes to

spare, not bad" she said out of breathe. "Hey Kagome, I saved you a seat", Sango said once she saw her

friend. "Thanks" she replied, "so are you nervous" Sango asked loudly trying to be heard over the noise of

all the other kids in the room. "Kinda, but I think it's going to be ok, hey I wonder if Inuyasha's in here" she

said looking around, "I cant wait till after class when he goes to his locker, I want to see the look on his face

when he finds his little present, he will never see it coming" Kagome said in a evil voice that made a few

people stare. Inuyasha sat with Hojo in the class room across the hall. "Wow that Kagome sure is pretty"

Hojo said cheerfully. "Feh" inuyasha replied his arms crossed as he slouched in his chair. He never really liked

the hobo guy, plus he could never remember his name, the guy was so nerdy! "He defiantly won't be

stealing her from me" inuyasha snarled as he thought to himself which also caused a few people to start staring.

A few hours later the guys headed to their lockers. "Wow theirs a lot of hot girls here this year!" Miroku said

with a smile on his face on their way to their class before lunch. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to what his friend had just said because he

was still thinking about you know who, "I wonder if she is any more of my classes, I hope so" Inuyasha thought aloud by mistake. "So you do

like Kagome, I knew it!" Miroku said. "Hey! Stay away from her; she is my woman dog turd!" Koga said while opening his locker that was

next to Miroku's. "No she's not and besides when did you start liking her wolf shit, not like she would want yo ugly ass anyways!" Inuyasha

countered while also opening his locker, the second he opened the door a little dark blue box with a ribbon fell to the floor along with a note.

"So Inuyasha, looks like you already have an admirer" Miroku asked curiously as he was picking them up, "read the note already" Koga

joined in. "Ok it says dear Inuyasha; I've been watching you and I just wanted to give you a little something to show my deep unwavering

love for you from your secret admirer" he paused, and gave the note a weird look before opening the box. Inside the box was a necklace,

one of the coolest he had ever seen, it had a pattern of black beads and spikes and the pendant in the middle was a little sword that had the

word Tetsiga carved in it. "Wow, someone must like me a lot" he thought aloud as he put it on and looked in his locker mirror, "looks pretty

good", hey can I try it on?" asked Miroku, "sure" Inuyasha replied, "let me just... unhook it" he said while trying to take the necklace off, "it

wont come off" he said a little worried. "Here let me try" Miroku insisted, "No! You might break it, I will do it myself, I don't need your help"

Inuyasha said rudely.

* * *

RING!!! "That's the first bell, we better go before were late" Koga said while rushing off in the opposite direction. "See ya'll at lunch" he said 

while turning the corner heading towards his next class. "Come on Inuyasha we don't want to be late for class" Miroku said while dragging

the hayou to class. The second Inuyasha got in the door he noticed her; Kagome, she was sitting down near the back turned around talking to

someone; looking just as amazing as the first time he had saw her. She was sitting at a table that had an empty chair so he quietly and swiftly

sat down next to her before she noticed him. When she turned around he quickly averted his eyes from her body with a tiny blush on his face,

missing the sneaky smirk she gave him as she noticed he was wearing the necklace which she had to admit looked really hot on him. RING!!

"That was the second bell" the teacher said while walking in the class room, "quite everyone, my name is Miss Argo and I am your Science

teacher. Now everyone put on a pair of goggles, gloves, your lab coats that are laying on the tables in front of you, there should be enough for

everybody, next we will go over safety rules, I will go get all of your books and tools, then we will start ok, oh and the places you are sitting

are your permanent seats for the rest of the year, I don't want to hear any complaining" .A few people groaned sarcastically. Sango was

sitting next to Miroku and was one of the people that had groaned, "how am I suppose to make it through the year sitting next to him" she

thought to herself. She started laughing at Miroku seeing him in his funny looking science gear, "well at least he's cute" she thought and at that

second his hand got curious again, a loud SMACK!, echoed across the room. Everyone turned around to see Miroku lying unconscious on

the floor. "I take it back, he's such a perv" she thought menacingly as she looks at his unconscious form on the floor. "What an idiot",

Inuyasha thought. "I wonder if she's still mad at me, wait why do I care I don't even like her", "yes you do" a little voice said in his head.

"who are you" he asked thinking aloud unknowingly, "I'm the demon part in you, I talk to you when you start lying to yourself and you and I

both know you want to fuck her so bad its not funny" the little voice said, "quit talking to me" Inuyasha replied, arguing with the voice. "Are

you alright", Kagome said looking at him funny. "Sure, does it look like there's something wrong with me, now mind your own business

wench" Inuyasha said rudely, "well I was just asking plus I'm not the one talking to myself you jerk!" Kagome replied coldly, "No more

talking" the teacher said sternly. The two just glared at each other. "Now that everyone knows the rules for using the equipment and have

your gear on we can start. Now for are first projects were going to be doing group projects, there will be four people per group, it will have

two girls and two boys in it and I will be picking the groups but you guys can have your projects on anything you want as long as it has

something to do with science, and it can't be a volcano". Awe a few people said, "No complaining", the teacher said "now I will have your

groups picked by the next time you come to class now for homework read and do the questions for chapter 1 in the book". RING!!! "That's

the bell the homework will be due the next time in class, class dismissed" the teacher announced as students started taking off their gear and

heading out the class room and heading for lunch.

* * *

"Hey" said Ayamia as she saw Kagome and Sango walk in the cafeteria, "you guys sit with us" she insisted "Sure" they said in unison. As 

they made there way to the table they noticed that a lot of people were already sitting down. "Hi" a boy with dark brown hair said as he

stood to greet them with hand shakes, "you must be Sango and Kagome, I've heard so much about you it's a pleasure to finally be meeting

you both". "Quit being such a pansy ass hobo and sit down" inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "Sit" Kagome said under her breathe with

an evil look on her face all of a sudden Inuyasha's necklace started to glow then Bam! He hit the floor, after the incarnation on the necklace

started wearing off he got up slowly, "what the hell was that" he said, "well" Kagome replied "I bought you this necklace and every time I say

sit", bam! He hit the floor again but she just kept on explaining, "You will hit the ground. You can't take it off, only I can and it is voice

activated so it only works when I say sit" the beads glowed again and once again Inuyasha hit the floor. After all the carnation wore off he got

up out of now what was a crater in the lunch room floor extremely pissed, "You bitch! What did you do that fore" he cursed at her, "sorry

the last one was an accident!" She yelled back, "Get this damn thing off me!" He demanded, "No!" She replied, "someone is going to teach

you some manners whether you like it or not !" She stated, Inuyasha stormed away furiously, "So what's for lunch" she asked in a sweet tone

acting as though nothing had ever happened, "umm Kagome that wasn't very nice" Ayamia replied ,"yeah but it was funny" Miroku

countered. "So" Sango said after a few seconds of silence "is he really that mad?", "don't worry" Ayamia assured her, "he will calm down,

once school's over he will be back to normal hopefully, but I don't know about the whole necklace thing, do you really think it will work",

"only time will tell" Kagome replied.

* * *

" Hey, Inuyasha" Kagome called seeing he leaving after school was over, "can I talk to you" he ignored her and kept walking so she jogged 

up beside him. "Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry" she said, "Feh what ever" he said still ignoring her. They kept walking till even the main

building wasn't in view anymore. "Would you like me to walk you to your room or are you going to follow me to my place", he asked in a

sarcastic tone, "sure" she replied, she turned around and noticed that Sango and Miroku were a distance behind them just talking. She turned

back to inuyasha, "I wonder when that happened" she said referring to her friends, but he didn't reply he just kept walking. She studied his

face for a while then she noticed his necklace.

"Hey Inuyasha, where did you get the pendent for your necklace?" She asked curiously, "it was on there when I got it" he replied quietly

"didn't you notice it when you bought it?" he asked with his arms folded over his muscular chest, "no it wasn't" she replied, "I would

remember something like that" she stopped in front of him and reached for his necklace, he grabbed her hand before she could reach it, they

looked into each others eyes, "what are you doing" he asked in a raspy voice, dang it he thought she's not even touching me and I'm already

excited, ok I got to calm down he told himself. "I'm taking the pendant off to look at it, I'll put it back don't worry" she replied softly as a tiny

blush started forming on her cheeks. She was about to reach for it but something was stopping her, "you can let go of my hand now" she

replied, he quickly dropped her hand and averted his face away trying to hide the tiny blush that was on his face. She reached up and took the

pendant off the necklace, as she was holding it in her hands when it started to glow blue, "your a miko" he said in amazement, "yeah, I am",

she said as she started to hand the pendant back to him, but once it touched his hands there was a bright red and blue light that blinded them,

when it passed they noticed the pendant had transformed into a old looking sword that now lay on the ground "whoa" they said at the same

time. Inuyasha slowly picked up the sword, as he did so it transformed into a huge sword. "I know this sword" inuyasha said in amazement,

"it belonged to my father, I wonder how it got on the necklace" he thought aloud, "I don't know, that was so amazing, did we do that?" she

asked, her hands slightly shaking. "I think so, come on we need to get back to the dorm, we walked a ways off, so it's probably going to take

a while, I got an idea, get on" he said bending down. "Um no, I think I rather walk, thanks" Kagome said trying to hide the blush that was

now on her face. "Wench, I said get on" inuyasha said impatiently. "What did you say" Kagome said warningly" "Sorry look it will go a lot

faster please just get on" Inuyasha asked nicely with a puppy dog face. "Oh ok" she said not being able to resist. She got on the back thinking

she was about to get a piggy back ride. Hold on he said with a smirk. He jumped high in the air, "oh my god", Kagome said griping harder on

to his shirt as the floated to the ground, only to go just as high the next time, after a few more times she got use to it and just enjoyed the ride.

They landed in front of the dorm a few moments later. "Well that was fun" Kagome said as she hopped off, "thanks", "No problem, come on

lets go inside, it's getting late I shall walk you to your room" Inuyasha said opening up the door for her. "Thanks" she replied shyly "Why is he

being so nice all of a sudden?" She wondered. "Thanks again" she said once they finally reached her door, "Ill see you later" she said as she

walked in and shut the door behind her. "Bye" he whispered just staring at the door; he slowly turned and started down the hall to get to his

room. "Where have you been young lady" Shippo asked sarcastically with his hands on his hips once he saw her. "Sorry mother; replied in

the same fashion as she headed to her room. "Where is Sango" Kagome yelled from her room, "she went to a basketball game with Miroku,

Koga, and Ayamia, at least she had the decency to call" Shippo replied with a smile, "whatever" Kagome mumbled as she laid down for a

nap, awaiting her friend's arrival.

* * *

"Wow I can't believe I'm actually holding this!" Inuyasha said slowly examining the sword as he sat on his bed. "Holding what?" asked a 

voice frostily from behind him. He turned around and there was his brother Sesshomaru, lord of ice standing there with the straight face he

always gave everyone. Inuyasha quickly covered the sword up before his brother could see, "none of your damn business, got a problem with

that?" Inuyasha asked with pure hate dripping from his words. Sesshomaru turned "you have a phone call little brother" was his only reply as

he left, "its half brother" Inuyasha corrected rudely. "Wow, I don't know what it is but just every time I see him it puts me in a bad mood,

why was he over here anyways?" He asked himself as he picked up the house phone. "Hello" he said , "hey its Miroku , I am at the gym right

now playing a game with Sango , she's really good , but anyways what was up with you and Kagome after school, we saw ya'll walking

together. I knew you liked her man". "I don't like her, I just went on a walk with her, is that a problem?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, "oh you

so like her, just admit it" Miroku countered, Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Ok, ok if it will make you shut up then yes, I like her a tiny bit, but

something weird happened, come over and I'll show you ok", "did she give you a hicky or something?", Miroku asked in a perverted way,

"just get over here!" Inuyasha replied impatiently, "ok, be there in a minute, bye"; "bye" he replied back then hung up.

* * *

"So what did you want to show me?" Miroku asked impatiently, "one second" Inuyasha said, "let me close the door first"; he didn't notice 

Sesshomaru was still there, as he was passing the door on his way out when he decided to listen in; maybe he could find out what his brother

was hiding. He stuck his ear to the door. "Wow it's huge! You've seen mine but I've never seen anything like that before, it's so big, can I

touch it"? Miroku asked "sure" inuyasha said "ooh it feels warm, and it's easy to handle too! Can I play with it?" "Sure" inuyasha replied

happily. "Ewe, what are they doing in there", he thought as he quickly walked away in disgust.

* * *

"So what happened exactly?" Miroku asked after he had swung the sword around a few more times. "Well we were just walking, and then 

she asked me were I got that little sword that was hanging from my necklace, I was like didn't it come with it? She said no so when she was

taking it off to look at it, it started glowing blue in her hand, that's when I noticed that she's a miko like Kikyo", "accept she's a lot prettier

and not as hoish as her" Miroku said under his breathe, "I heard that" Inuyasha growled darkly, "now let me finish, so then she tried to hand it

to me but once it touched my hand , there was a bright blue and red light and when it was gone the pendant had transformed into a tiny old

crappy sword, but once I picked it up it turned into a huge sword like it is now!" Inuyasha finished. "Wow, that's weird" Miroku said wide

eyed. "I knew she was different, I just couldn't put my finger on it, now it all makes since, well I got to go, I need to start my homework, hey,

before I go can I ask you a question?" "Sure, I don't care" Inuyasha replied. "Do you think Sango likes me? I am planning on calling her to

see if she will go on a date with me this weekend" Miroku asked. "I don't think that such a good idea, I'm sorry man but I really doubt she

likes you like at all, I mean your always grabbing her ass and stuff!" Inuyasha explained. "I think I might ask her out but I'm going to wait a

while and see how things go" Miroku said ignoring Inuyasha's statement completely. Inuyasha just sweat dropped. "Well anyways, I'll see

you later" inuyasha said as his friend walked out the door.

* * *

"I wonder if me and Kagome are going to get closer" inuyasha wondered aloud", "ya the like in between her legs kind of close" the little voice 

in his head said in a perverted yet evil way. "That's not what I meant" inuyasha replied sourly. "Awe come on, you know you want to do her

just as badly as I do, if I it were my decision I would just take her for myself right now!" The voice cackled, "I wouldn't do that, that's

wrong!" Inuyasha argued, "Hey why am I arguing with myself?" he thought tiredly as he slowly slid into deep sleep of blissful fantasy about

you know who. (Should I tell you about his dream? There will be plenty of fluff and maybe a lemon if I do write it) Hey if you want to know

his dream you will have to email me at then I will send it to you.


	5. be a good boy

- i dont own inuyasha , oh well

Chapter 6 (be a good puppy)

The next day the sun shone in his eye waking him up from his very exotic dream, the large evidence in his pajama bottoms told enough by itself.

"Wow" inuyasha thought, his arms crossed behind his head, he laid there staring at the ceiling. "Well that was interesting, do I like her that much

already?" His thoughts were interrupted by his cousin as she stuck her head in the door "good morning, wow, someone's obviously happy to see

me" she said happily, giggling as she looked over at his covers before quickly turning to look away from him to avert her eyes. Inuyasha looked

down and noticed what she was referring to, it was the bulge you could see obviously through the covers." "What do you want" inuyasha said

coldly though you could tell he was clearly embarrassed as he shifted some to make his problem less noticeable. "I just wanted to tell you you're

probably going to be late if you don't get up" she said as she quickly left the room to finish getting herself ready. "Whatever", inuyasha replied

rudely as he started to get up.

* * *

When he got there he notice that several girls were giggling and pointing at him, he looked down and instantly found out the reason why, his shirt

was inside out, "crap, that must of happened when I was rushing this morning" he thought, he quickly pulled it off which instantly shut all their

mouths as they stared at his body in awe, once he saw this he smirked and winked at them and one of them actually passed out, "that's what I

thought" he said under his breathe while putting the shirt on the right way. He walked in the class just as the bell rang. "Why do we have a study

hall as are first class, what since does that make?" Sango asked randomly, she had saw the whole scene with inuyasha and just rolled her eyes as

she walked past them, there was a group of girls that had surrounded her and Kagome, and they all laughed and ranted away on their way to

their seats, Inuyasha watched as they passed by, Kagome glanced back and smiled at him once they found there seats. She quickly set her stuff

on her desk then walked back over to him. "Hey, what's up?" She asked smiling brightly. "Since when are you so happy to see me" he replied

rudely, that instantly turned her smile upside down, Sit! Bam! Inuyasha hit the floor breaking his desk completely, "I was just trying to be nice"

Kagome said storming back over to her seat. "You call that nice?!" Inuyasha replied once the spell wore off, he stood up shakily, "wow that

hurt!" he thought rubbing the spot on his head that came in contact with his desk. Kagome didn't like his comment at all, she ended up sitting him

3 more times before the study hall was over, and everyone was quite scared of her by then.

* * *

As she was walking out the class room in a huff someone grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around, she came face to face with a very angry

inuyasha. She glared at him, "Si..." She didn't get to finish, inuyasha had covered his hand over her mouth, "Listen bitch you're coming with me"

inuyasha growled as he threw her on his shoulder and ran out the nearest exit. Kagome didn't register what was happening till they were flying

through the air out side. "Si…", "I wouldn't say that right about now" Inuyasha said before she could finish, she looked down and saw how high

they were, "fine I can always wait till we land, hey wait I'm going to miss math, Inuyasha take me back right now!" Kagome said angrily, "No"

he replied simply, "now be quiet and enjoy the ride wench", Kagome just pouted.

After a few more minutes of jumping inuyasha finally came to rest high up in a huge old tree so that she wouldn't be able to get down by herself.

"Why are we here" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms over her chest just as he let her sit down. "Look I don't know what your problem is

bitch but it's obvious you have very many including your face!" Kagome didn't expect that response at all; she just sat there dumbfounded. "Oh I

guess hearing is one of them too" inuyasha said sarcastically once he noticed her confusion. She turned away from him, avoiding his eyes. Then

he smelt them, tears, she was crying, he hated to see females, god why do I always have to be so stupid. " Hey, Kagome please don't cry, I'm

sorry, I didn't mean it, I promise" he said pathetically, she looked up at him, her face red discolored and her eyes were all puffy tears still falling,

"you don't really mean it do you?" she asked unsteadily "yeah I do, I'm sorry, I didn't think about it before I said it and I had actually brought

you here to talk but I was still really mad about the whole sit thing, I didn't mean to make you cry though, and I lied, I don't think you ugly at all".

Inuyasha confessed "Oh really, ok then what do you think about me"? Kagome asked, her tears starting to dry up. "Well", inuyasha said

scratching his head nervously as a light blush grew on his face, "I don't think there's anything wrong with you, and I think your umm smart and

actually a really nice person". "Ok but what do you think about the way I look" Kagome asked, now her face completely free of tears. "Why do

you care about what I think about how you look" he asked nervously trying to change the subject. "I just do, now answer the question" Kagome

replied now smirking. "Well you're a good dresser", Inuyasha said slowly. Kagome started to loose her patience, "Inuyasha you know what I

mean now answer the question"! "Ok, ok, the truth is I think your beautiful, ok Kagome" inuyasha said quickly. Kagome paused with a blank

look on her face for a second to register what he said. "He actually thinks I'm beautiful"? Kagome thought amazed. Inuyasha sat nervously

awaiting her response, "she must so hate me now, I mean most of the time I can tell, she always shows her emotions on her face but right now its

all blank" he thought, his thoughts were interrupted though when all of a sudden Kagome leaned in and hugged him tightly before pulling away

quickly trying to conceal the deep red tint in her cheeks, "thanks" she replied softly, now can we get out of this stupid tree, I don't want to miss

choir". Inuyasha sat there in a daze for a second, "wow, I definitely didn't see that coming" he thought, "oh, ok um here get on my back" he said

turning his back towards her. Once she was on he hopped out of the tree and started running back to the main building.

* * *

Once he reached the front of the building he set her down and they started walking in. Inuyasha, I'm really so… right then a girl bumped into her,

they both hit the ground with a thud. "Ow, stupid bitch watch where you're going!" the girl said as she stood up, "yeah" her two lackeys that

were standing there said. "Whoa" Kagome and they girl said once they got a good look at each other , "get out of my way" the girl said as she

pushed pass Kagome roughly. She strutted away with her pink mini skirt riding up, "bye Yashy"! she yelled as she turned the corner. "What the

hell was that all about, who was that bitch, and why does she look like me?" Kagome wondered aloud. Inuyasha seeing the whole thing replied

"that's Kikyo, and the two girls were Kagura and Kanna is the other girl, she rarely talks to anyone accept Kagura and Kikyo, don't let them

bother you though, come on we don't want to be late for another class".

He pulled Kagome into the choir room and they headed over to the area where the rest of their friends were sitting. "Where were you Kagome, I

waited for you outside of math to walk with you to choir but you never showed" asked Ayamia worriedly. "Umm I left early, sorry", Kagome

badly lied. Ayamia knew she was lying but just brushed it off because the teacher started to talk. "Ok class now I know that the principal said

anyone could be in choir this year, but actually you have to audition to join choir this year because so many people showed up", the teacher

explained, a few people groaned. "Auditions will start today after school so be ready, but for today this class will be a study hall so get to

work"the teacher instructed.

Inuyasha just ignored what the teacher said he looked over at Miroku who was staring at Sango yet again Inuyasha rolled his eye and started

staring off into space, "Ruff morning"? Miroku asked finally turning and eyeing the hayou that sat next to him, "how did you know" Inuyasha

asked instantly coming out of his day dreaming, "I saw you with a pissed off look on your face throw Kagome over your shoulder and run out the

building as I was heading to my next class this morning" Miroku explained simply. "Oh, well she had pissed me off in class, she kept sitting me,

and she even made me break my desk which teacher told me I had to pay for! I was so mad but we worked it out, anyways are you going to

audition"? Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject. "Umm duh, if I don't then I will have to either be in band or chess club and that isn't

happening, I already have that stupid life skills/ home EC class, but at least Sango is going to be in that class with me, I still have the choice to be

in drama or not and I think I'm going to do that instead of a study hall, but I'm sorry about what happened, man that must suck" Miroku

explained, "yeah, I know, but anyways that's a good idea, I think I will do that to, oh and I have to take that stupid life skills class too, its so gay

but Kagome is in that class too so I guess we will all be taking that class and drama together" Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Later that day once school was over Inuyasha headed nervously over to Kagome's room and slowly knocked on the door. "I got it he heard

someone yell annoyed from inside" Sango opened the door and peered out, "oh hey Inuyasha, what's up? She asked sourly. "I came over to

work on the science project with Kagome, can I come in"? Inuyasha asked nervously, "sure" Sango said in an irritated tone as she stepped aside

to let him in. "What's wrong with you"? Inuyasha asked curiously as he stepped into the dorm room. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, its

just Miroku is over here, we have to work on are projects too" Sango said angrily as she closed the door behind him. "Oh so that's were that

idiot went, I didn't know what the hell happened to him after school was out" inuyasha replied. Sango giggled, "Kagome is in her room" she told

him before heading back to the living room where the pervert monk sat waiting for her to return.

Inuyasha knocked softly on the door Sango told him was hers but he got no reply, he knocked again, still nothing, he slowly opened the door and

peered in cautiously. "Hello, Kagome you in here" he asked as he slowly walked in, he turned to see Kagome lying on her bed, teddy bear in

hand, sleeping peacefully. He smiled lightly at this and just stood there staring at her beautiful sleeping form. "God she's beautiful" he whispered

lightly under his breath, Kagome's stirred lightly in her sleep. He slowly knelt next to her bed, inhaling her wonderful scent and brushing some of

her hair that had fell in her face behind her ear. "Well I guess I will just have to wake her, "Kagome, hey Kagome, come on you have to get up

so we can do are project" he said shaking her gently but making her drop her teddy bear in the process. She didn't wake though, since the

warmth of her teddy bear was now missing, she reached out searching for the missing teddy bear but instead grabbed Inuyasha's arm, teddy she

mumbled in her sleep as she pulled his arm close and turned over unknowingly pulling inuyasha along with her. Inuyasha laid there propping him

self up on his elbows, "god this girl is a deep sleeper, and she's strong too!" he thought as he tried to pull out of her tight grasp, Kagome just

smiled in her sleep and snuggled into the warmth his arm more. "Well looks like I'm stuck here for now he said finally giving up his struggles and

getting comfortable in the position Kagome had put him in after few more minutes of trying to free himself. For a while he just laid there enjoying

the sweet smell of her scent and the soft sound of her breathing, but after a few minutes he fell asleep himself.

* * *

After a few hours passed Sango and Miroku curiously walked to Kagome's room, "they've been way to quiet" Sango thought aloud, Miroku

shook his head in agreement. They cautiously peeked in and to both of there amazements they found Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping on her bed

with one of Inuyasha's arms wrapped securely around her. Sango quickly but quietly shut the door and they both quietly walked back to the

living room. "Well I didn't expect to see that" Sango said as she sat back down on the couch, "yeah I didn't either, why don't we do that"

Miroku asked perversely, "because first of all I don't trust you, second you would do something perverted, and third why would I do that with

you anyway, oh wait that's right I wouldn't" Sango replied sarcastically. "Sango I'm sorry I always act so perverted around you its just you're so

beautiful it's hard to keep my hands off you" Miroku said staring deeply into her eyes. Sango just blushed and quickly averted her eyes away

from his; "I would like you better if you weren't always grabbing my ass though" Sango replied seriously. "Ok, well, will you go out with me if I

don't do it any more"? Miroku asked suddenly out of the blue. Sango turned and stared at him wide eyed, "what did you say", "I asked you if

you will go out with me, I promise I wont touch your ass the entire time" Miroku replied to the very stunned Sango. "Umm let me think about it

for a while, right now lets get back to be project, ok" Sango said trying to change the subject. "Ok" Miroku replied patiently, "it will be worth the

wait hopefully" he thought.

Inuyasha woke up slowly feeling something shifting beside him, he opened his eyes and instantly remembered what had happened, he looked

over and noticed Kagome had finally let go of his arm. He slowly got up and stretched, "well that was some of the best damn sleep I've ever

had" Inuyasha thought aloud. He turned and looked out the window and noticed it was already awhile after dark, "damn" he said irritated, he

turned back around and pulled Kagome's covers over her still sleeping form, "wow she must have really been tired, I guess we'll just have to

work on the project tomorrow" he said as he left the room quietly shutting the door behind him and heading out the front door.


	6. trouble trouble

- i dont own inuyasha , oh well

chapter 6(!trouble trouble!)

Inuyasha walked into class early that morning with a smile that could blind a person. He walked up to the teacher and handed

her an apple before walking over to where his friends who were all staring at him like he had just grew a second head.

"What's up with him?" Ayamia ask looking like she would puke from how sweet he was acting, "he slept with Kagome"

Miroku said simply but with perverted smile on his face, not even looking up at her, but the comment instantly took Inuyasha's

cheerful smile away, "I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HER!" Inuyasha yelled angrily taking the apple from the teacher just as she

was about to bite into it and throwing it at the perverted monk, the apple clonked the monk in the head and it instantly

knocked him out. "Ok then what did happen?" Ayamia asked sternly asked, ignoring what had just happened and the

unconscious monk that lay in front of her as she folded her arms over her chest and walked closer to her cousin. "I went over

to Kagome's to work on the project but she was sleep so when I was putting her comforter on her she grabbed my arm and

flipped me onto the bed, and she wouldn't let go, and I didn't want to wake her so a laid there waiting for her to let go but I

ended up falling asleep, I got up a few hours later and she had finally let go of me so I got up and left, I didn't touch her and

nothing happened at all, I promise" Inuyasha said trying to look innocent. Ayamia eyed the hayou carefully to see if he was

lying but found that he wasn't and smiled , "awe that's so sweet Inuyasha" , Inuyasha's happy mood returned and he started

too smile again, all of a sudden his beads started to glow and Bam! He hit the floor. RING!!! "That's the bell, everyone in your

seats, and Inuyasha get off the floor, you might mess it up" the teacher said sarcastically while walking to the front of the class.

"Hardy har har" Inuyasha said in a pissed off voice while getting up after the spell had wore off, he looked down and noticed

he had left a body print on the floor but since nobody seemed to notice he didn't say anything. During the middle of the class

the teacher all of a sudden shouted "Inuyasha see what you're horsing around has done, you actually messed up the floor! Go

to the office right now"! Inuyasha grumbled while leaving the room, "Kagome you are so going to get it later" he thought

menacingly. The principle said he would have to pay for it but that wasn't really a problem, but it still pissed him off.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed the second he walked into the cafeteria, many people turned to stare. Kagome slowly got up

from her seat and walked cautiously over to him, "yes, is something wrong" she replied in an innocent voice, "We need to talk"

he growled out as he grabbed her arm a drug her out of the cafeteria to an empty class room. "Why did you sit me in class

earlier, I didn't even do anything , and I got sent to the principles office because I hit the floor so hard I left a imprint and she's

making me pay for it, and I have to pay for the desk you made me brake the other day too! There was a long silence till

Kagome looked into his eyes, "I'm so sorry inuyasha" Kagome said as she suddenly hugging him, tears almost ready to spill

out of her eyes "I didn't mean to, I swear, see I had just got in class and sat down and someone asked if they could sit beside

me and I said sure you can sit here, I didn't even realize I had said it, I'm so sorry" she said again still hugging him. "Its ok" he

said slowly, this was kind of awkward for him, he wanted to feel bad for yelling at her but how close they were right then was

kind of turning him on, he was trying very hard not to get excited during there very emotional moment but it didn't work, after

a few seconds she backed up from him, a blush evident on her face, "sorry I didn't mean to umm yeah anyways". He turned a

light pink from being caught, "sorry" he said "anyways back to earlier, don't worry about it… but, umm, can you take this

stupid thing off, it's annoying" he pleaded, "No" she said flatly "why not" he asked in a demanding voice? "Because, someone

needs to teach you some manners" she said in a matter of fact way, "but for your trouble I will give you this", she quickly

kissed him on the cheek and then quickly hurried out the door saying "got to go bye!" He stood there dumb founded; "she

kissed me" he thought, "wow her lips were so soft, I would love to really kiss her" he thought.

"I would do a lot more to her than that" the voice in his head teased, "leave me alone you nuisance" inuyasha said talking to

himself again, "I cant, I'm you dummy" the voice taunted, "shut up!" Inuyasha said in a very pissed off tone, "who you talking

to inuyashy" a voice from behind him said he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, "go away Kikyo, I'm not in

the mood, just stay away from me ok!". "But yashy you know you miss me" she said while slowly walking over to him,

swaying her hips trying to seduce him in her mini skirt and tube top. "Go away!" Inuyasha said sternly, "fine" she said stopping

and turning to leave "but I will be back" she said in a mysterious voice. After she left he quietly walked into the cafeteria with

his arms folded over his chest RING!!! "Damn it! I didn't get to eat because of that bitch!"

* * *

He slowly turned around and headed for the Gym since that's were his next class was. After he had changed into his P.E.

uniform he made his way to the bleachers were there were already a few people sitting down talking. Once the bell had rung

again the teacher quieted the students, ok class he said I have a list of things you will be able to do, but first let me inform you

that the only things that both the guys and girls can do is wrestling, soccer, gymnastics and maybe floor hockey and we will all

be taking a dancing course, now I will do the guys list first, guys you can sign up for the guys basketball, foot ball, soccer,

wrestling, gymnastics, hockey team, and girls you can sign up for the girls volley ball, soccer, basketball, hockey, or

gymnastics team, now everybody can pick up to 3 things to be in so I will go put up the lists and I will call you by sections to

go and sign up ok, now this first section go up and choose and hurry up. After everyone was done they all ran 2 laps around

the gym then the teacher announced "ok you can all leave early today, have a good day!" Everyone ran into the locker rooms

to change for their next class which in Inuyasha's case was art.

* * *

He was walking to the class room when in the hall he saw Kagome drop her books as Kikyo and her posse shoved pass her,

he quickly ran over to her, "Hey" he said glaring at Kikyo who had kept on going while kneeling to help Kagome pick up her

books "need some help", "yeah thanks" she said with a tiny blush on her face because of seeing him after what she had did

earlier at lunch. "Thanks" she replied after he handed Kagome her books, a few girls were staring in jealousy at the scene.

"So" he said ignoring the looks they were getting, "what's your next class?" "Art, why?" She asked suspiciously, "well that's

my next class too; do you want me to help you carry your books he asked politely?" "Sure, thanks" she said while handing him

some of her books, "but why are you being so nice all of a sudden", "no reason" he said with a fake smile, "so you will stop

being such a bitch and take this stupid necklace off that's why" he said under his breathe, "I heard that" she said she replied,

"sit" she said under her breathe, and one again Bam! He hit the floor; she sighed and kept on walking to class. "Hey wench!

What did ya do that for" he screamed at her after the spell had worn off. She stopped right at the door, sit she said again

almost as softly as the first time but it still had the same affect so once again inuyasha found himself kissing the floor. After the

spell worn off, he got up and walked in the room, not muttering a word but softy growling in his throat with a very pissed off

look on his face. She was smiling as she sat down and looked at him, "Inuyasha would you like to S.I.T beside me?" she

asked sweetly acting as though nothing had ever happened. "Why would I want to sit by you?" he asked very rudely,

"Inuyasha…" she warned, he panicked, "I mean sure, I would love to" he said very worried for his safety. "Good" she said.

RING!!! The first bell sounded, "wow were earlier than I thought" inuyasha said while crossing his arms over his chest, after

the second bell rung had finally rung the teacher walked in with a big smile on her face. "Hi everyone, I just found out some

\great news, I'm pregnant!" she said very excitedly, a few students cheered. Well lets get started, in honor of the baby I want

everyone to do a project with the person sitting next to you, it can be anything as long as it has to do with art and something

about babies it could be a hospital, stroller, a collage of both of you as babies, I don't care just something that relates to them,

now start discussing it with your partner, you have till next week ok, then next week you and your partner will either paint

sculpt or draw each other but for now just think about it ok, after the teacher finished she went to her desk and started

doodling baby clothes. "So, what do you want to do?" inuyasha asked actually interested in the projects. "Well I was thinking

we could make a sculpture of like a baby pacifier or a baby bottle, something like that" she suggested, "well that sounds good,

lets do the pacifier, the bottle sounds to easy, oh and how about you make a sculpture made out of clay and I do mine out of

wood, that would look so cool he commented, "sure that sounds great" she replied, "I can drive us to the store after school, is

that ok with you?" He asked, "Umm well since it's the weekend, I kind of wanted to go out to the club with Sango, but I

guess you guys can come too and we can go to the art store before hand, I will have to ask Sango first". "Ok well that's cool

right now lets just …" RING!!! Inuyasha was cut off. "Yes finally, the end of the day, ill see you later ok, I'm going to go ask

Sango" she said as she hurried out the door, pick us up at are room at seven" she said yelled over her shoulder as she headed

down the hall that was now filled with people trying to escape the building. "Ok" he yelled back to her trying to be heard over

the masses.


	7. hotties, clubbing, and fight night?

- i dont own inuyasha , oh well

chapter7( hotties, clubbing, and... fight night? )

He headed down the hall way in the opposite direction looking for Miroku. Dude, you will never guess what just happened

Inuyasha said once he had finally found his friend. Did a hot girl strip in class Miroku guessed excitedly. Inuyasha sweat

dropped, "NO, even better, Kagome just asked me and you to go to the club with her and Sango later on today". "Oh ok"

Miroku said. His excited expression almost left, "wow man I thought you'd be more excited than that" inuyasha said seeing

how his friend wasn't all that enthusiastic. "No I am happy and all its just that, well at lunch , Sango had already asked me if I

wanted to go to the club with her after school so its not that big of news, sorry dude". "Wow, wait I thought she hated you".

"Nope but anyways that's not important, what's important right now is for you to take a shower , ya smelling kind of strong

there Miroku said covering his nose. Inuyasha cautiously smelled under his arms, and his eyes started to water, "Oh, I think

your right, well ill see you at home ok, bye" inuyasha said running out the building.

* * *

"So what did you and Inuyasha do today, I saw you to go into that empty class room together and I also saw ya'll sitting next 

to each other" Sango said in a teasing voice as she looked through her friends closet to borrow some clothes for the club later,

"Nothing happened really, he was mad cause I accidentally sat him, I don't know what possessed me to but I kiss him on the

cheek I don't know how it happened just the next thing my lips were on his cheek, wow he smells as good as he looks but I

ran out right after I was so embarrassed, I don't even think he liked it, I think he hates me, I sat him like ten times today, he so

has to hate me" she said sadly as she covered her face with her hands, Sango instantly dropped the clothing that was in her

hand and sat on the bed and put her arm around her friend rubbing her back trying to comfort her friend. "He doesn't hate

you, I promise" she assured her. After she calmed down Sango smirked "I knew you liked him" she said, Kagome blushed a

deep pink, "ok, ok so I do like him but it doesn't matter cause he doesn't like me anyways" Kagome said sighing afterwards.

"Come on how can he not like you girl, now quit whining and lets find something to wear already" Sango replied. "Ok"

Kagome agreed she, after a few minutes she picked out an outfit which was and some really tight caprice and a tight dark

purple shirt with a black and white polka dotted tie and a black belt, "so how's this" she asked as she spun around for her

friend to see better. "You look like a circus clown" she commented rudely. "Here try this on" she said as she handed her friend

another outfit and pushed her back into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out dressed in a short tight dark pink

dress that showed lots of cleavage and her long sexy legs, she wore black pumps, "that's cute but its too fancy" Sango

exclaimed , "here try this one on" she said handing her something else. She came out dressed in a tight red spaghetti strapped

shirt that said "if you get in my way you will be crushed" on it and a tight blue jean mini skirt and a black south pole jacket with

black boots and a matching belt, "now that's hot"! Sango said once she saw her friend, "ok now that I got what I'm going to

wear it time to find you something, here try on this" Kagome said while handing her a outfit, she came out dressed in a short

strapless baby blue dress, "too hookerish" they said at the same time. "Ok here" Kagome said handing her another outfit, this

time she came out in a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt that said "who cares what you think anyways" on it and a white south

pole jacket, "looks to plain" Kagome commented wrinkling her nose, "and pink really isn't your color, here" she said handing

here the purple shirt, the tie and belt she had tried on earlier, here try these on with these tight black shorts and black pumps

Kagome said handing her the clothing. Sango came out and spin around, "wow it looks good" Kagome commented, "you

don't think it's too much or too sluty do you" Sango asked in a worried tone as she looked at herself in the mirror, "not at all"

Kagome complimented. Kagome curled her hair, while Sango crinkled her own before putting on a matching black hat while

Kagome put her hair in a high ponytail. After they did their make up after they were done getting ready they went to the living

room to wait on the guys to get there.

* * *

After a few minutes they heard a knock on the door, "coming" Kagome shouted. She opened the door and found Inuyasha 

standing there, he stared at her with his mouth hanging open while looking up and down her body, "its nice to see you to"

Kagome said after a few minutes of no one saying anything a small blush tinting her cheeks from his reaction. "Yeah" he finally

said walking inside the room with Miroku following behind him. "I'm glad you like it" Kagome said shutting the door behind

them, "its ok" Inuyasha said with a tiny blush on his face. "I think you look very lovely" miss Kagome" Miroku complimented.

"Miroku" inuyasha whispered to him "if you look at her like that one more time I will beat the crap out of you understand",

"fine, keeping my eyes to myself now" Miroku said a little frightened. "Hey is that them Sango asked as she turned off the TV

and walking into the main hall, the second Miroku saw her he shouted "oh shit!" before getting a nose bleed and passing out.

"Thanks a lot" Inuyasha said while trying to wake up his now horny unconscious friend.

Once Miroku was conscious the girls grabbed the purses and they all went outside toward the car, Kagome and Inuyasha sat

up front which left Sango and Miroku sitting in the back of Inuyasha's red mustang. "So first were going to the art store then

were going to the club right" inuyasha asked "Right" everyone agreed at once as inuyasha pulled out of the dorms drive way.

"So what do ya'll want to listen to" inuyasha asked keeping his eyes on the road? "Turn to 107.5 the river" Sango suggested,

he turned the radio to the station and Busta rhymes touch it came on, "ooh I love this song"! Kagome said excitedly

"Turn it up"! She started belting out the song word for word, after a while everyone joined in until… Slap! "You hentia! Get

your hands off my leg!" Sango screamed at Miroku, inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped, the next song which was a love

song came on, and they were only half way to the store. It got pretty quite in the car; even Sango and Miroku were being

quite but you could hear them whispering to one another if you listened carefully, after a while Kagome couldn't take it

anymore, "so inuyasha" she said "where did you learn to carve things out of wood?' "Umm, well believe it or not my mom

taught me when I was small, she lived on a farm and was the only girl out of her six brothers, and she was human" inuyasha

explained. "Wow, hey wait what do you mean by was human" Kagome asked kind of confused. "When I was 12 she died in

a car accident because of a drunk driver he said in a very flat tone", "oh I'm so sorry" she said, "its ok" he assured her "my

dad found the guy that did it and he was put in jail for life plus he got remarried, and she's really nice he explained", "well

that's.." Kagome was interrupted by a small moan from the back seat, "what are you guys doing" she asked,while trying to

turn around but lucky for them she had on her seat belt, "nothing" Sango said in a nervous voice at that moment they pulled up

in the stores parking lot.

* * *

"Ok were here" inuyasha said. "Hey since it won't take that long why don't you and Kagome don't you guys go inside while 

we wait in the car?" Miroku suggested, Sango started blushing, "ok" inuyasha said without even thinking about it, he was to

busy staring at Kagome's sexy mind blowing legs to understand what Miroku had meant. "Finally" Miroku said after inuyasha

and Kagome were out of sight, "I have you to myself, god you look so good it's not funny" he said while he started moving

toward her, "oh you think so" she said in a sexy voice. He slowly laid her down on the seat and started kissing and nibbling at

the skin on her neck leaving little hickies in places he sucked a bit too hard, "Miroku" Sango moaned out softy as she started

to grip his shirt, "Miroku" she whispered seductively in his ear, "Oh god my nose is going to start bleeding again if I don't calm

down", "Miroku,I think we need to stop, this is just going way to fast"Sango said sitting up panting lightly, "I know, I'm

sorry"Miroku said pretty happy she made him stop, "I don't think I would have been able to control myself anyways" Miroku

confessed. "At least this way we won't get in trouble, thanks", she said as she quickly kissed him on the cheek before they just

talked quietly.

* * *

"So what do you think Miroku and Sango are doing in the car" Kagome asked as they walked through the store feeling a little 

awkward. "Probably fighting" Inuyasha said not looking up at her, her was busy looking for the perfect supplies. Inuyasha and

Kagome came out the store a few minutes later .When inuyasha got to the car, being a half demon he could smell better than

humans so he could smell both Sango and Miroku's arousals, "what the fuck have you 2 been doing in my car!" he screamed

while covering his nose trying to block the strong smells that hit his nose, "what do you mean" Kagome said not being able to

smell anything "The whole fucking car smells like there body juices, gross"! He started to get in the car but quickly got out,

"I'm sorry I can't get in the car right now the smell is way to strong and repulsive, were going to have to wait a while for the

car to air out some" he said still covering his nose. "Oh great now were going to be late to the club" Kagome said in a whiney

voice, the whole time everything was going on Sango and Miroku held blushes so red on their faces they were starting to turn

purple. "Were sorry" Sango said very quietly "we just got kind of carried away". "What!!!" Kagome screamed, "you mean to

tell me Inuyasha was telling the truth, Sango you are in so much trouble, were going to have a long talk once we come back

from the club"she said in a weird motherly way, Sango hung her head. "Don't let it get you down ok, I want you to have fun

tonight" Miroku whispered to her, she gave him a light smile and agreed. After about 5 more minutes Inuyasha finally got in the

car though he was still holding his nose, they drove too the club in complete silence.

* * *

"God I got a headache from that smell!" inuyasha said as he was getting out the car when they arrived at the club. "Hey how 

come were going in this way" Kagome wondered curiously as they went through the back door, "how come they didn't have

to wait in the long line at the entrance of the club like everybody else", "well" inuyasha said as his headache was starting to

ware off, "my brother and his girlfriend own the club my dad bought it for them as a present after the 2 year thy have been

together, I've never met her but by the way my dad talks about them I think there going to get married" he explained. That's

weird that you haven't met her Kagome replied. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't like my brother that much" he

explained as they walked over to the bar, "hi" a sweet familiar voice greeted them, they all turned to see Rin smiling at them,

"hey Rin, I didn't know you worked here" Inuyasha replied. At that moment Sesshomaru walked behind the bar, "hey sweetie

how's the night been" he said wrapping his arms around her, he didn't notice Inuyasha and the others were there, Rin just

blushed and cleared her throat, "umm Seshy we have company". "Rin your Seshy's girl, I didn't know that!" Inuyasha said

surprised, "so that's why you're in are room all the time. "Inuyasha I've told you lots of times that me and Rin are dating"

Sesshomaru said, his facial expression never changing. "Oh well I guess I never listened, anyways Rin could you get us

something to drink please" Inuyasha said changing the subject, everyone just sweat dropped. "So what do you guys want, I'm

paying". Sango asked excitedly forgetting about what had happened earlier. "Root beers will be fine with me" Inuyasha said

while looking for his wallet to pay for the drinks, he defiantly wasn't about to let a girl do a man's job. "Don't worry guys, it's

on the house" Rin replied "thanks" they all said at once. after they finished off most of their drinks, Kagome watched as Sango

got up and went and grinded on Miroku to the beat of the music, "would you like to dance" asked a voice from behind her,

she turned around too see a cute guy looking right at her, "sure" she said getting up and followed him to the dance floor.

Inuyasha didn't like it one bit, "I should go over there and rip that guys throat out" Inuyasha thought aloud, "do you like her"

Rin asked while winking at him, "no what would make you think that" Inuyasha asked, "who knows" she replied, "I'm just

saying if you did you should tell her". "Whatever", Inuyasha said as he walked away from the bar toward Kagome and the

unknown guy. When he got over there he grabbed Kagome's arm, "can I talk to you" he asked, "sure" she said, "What is it?"

"I don't want you dancing with that guy" inuyasha stated egoistically, "oh really" she said folding her arms over her chest "and

why not?" "Because he was staring at you funny" inuyasha said trying to make up excuses. "Awe how cute" Sango said from

behind them still dancing, "he's jealous", "No I'm not!" Inuyasha shouted, " Is this guy bothering you, you need to mind your

own business loser ok" said the guy that Kagome had been dancing with, "hey!, I can take care of myself ok" Kagome

screamed, Inuyasha was furious now "listen here you asshole if you don't stay away from her, I will rip you apart piece by

piece", "oh like you could hurt me punk" the unknown guy said as he pushed Inuyasha, "keep messing with me and you will

find out ok" inuyasha said turning around to walk away, but then the guy tried to punch him, inuyasha easily dodged it, it was

on now, Inuyasha threw one punch knocking the guy out instantly he was about hit him again but Kagome screamed sit before

he could, she rushed over to the now bruised guy that had asked her to dance, she checked to make sure he was still breathing

which he was, "what are you doing' Inuyasha screamed at her once the spell had wore off, "I'm checking for injuries"

Kagome said calmly, "I think you broke some of his ribs inuyasha" she said in a worried tone, "well he dissevered it" inuyasha

said trying to defend himself, "if you hadn't of come over here none of this would have happened!" she screamed back,

everyone was watching by now, they even stopped the music, "some one call an ambulance' someone in the audience

screamed! "Come on guys we need to get out of here"! Miroku said in panic. They quickly left the club before anyone noticed

that the people that had done it were missing.


	8. boys, movie, sleepovers equal sexy party

- i dont own inuyasha , oh well

chapter8( sexy movie sleepover )

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Kagome asked "Well since it's still so early will can go see a movie, or go out to eat"

Sango suggested, "I know what we can do, we can rent a movie, go to my room and order pizza" inuyasha suggested, that

sounds cool everyone agreed. "So what do you guys want to see" Miroku asked. "Lets get a scary movie" inuyasha said

excitedly, "we could get the grudge 2 or blood fest at mid might" he suggested. "Umm I don't like scary movies" Kagome

commented cowardly, "how bout we see the note book that's such an awesome movie" Kagome said excitedly. "I'm not

watching some chick flick" Inuyasha said sourly. "Well could we get a comedy movie?" Sango asked, "but I want to see an

action movie" Miroku complained. "Ok lets just get all of them, well get blood fest at mid night, the note book, jackasses two,

and mission impossible 2, ok?" Inuyasha announced. Ok that's fair everyone agreed as they pulled up in the movie renting

store. "Ok this time everyone is getting out" Kagome announced, Miroku and Sango gave off little blushes as they got out the

car. Once they got inside Inuyasha's and Miroku's room with the movies they went into the TV. Room and put in a movie.

* * *

"Ok before we start the movie we have to make popcorn and order the pizza" Sango stated. "Ok well how about we play 

truth or dare while we wait" Miroku suggested with a big smirk on his face. Ok they agreed, "I'll go first" inuyasha announced.

"Ok, umm Sango truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "Truth" Sango said easily, "ok what's up with you and Miroku,

are you guys dating or just friends with benefits, and what's the worse thing you too have done together?" inuyasha asked

grinning ear to ear. Sango blushed a crimson red, "ok we are not dating yet and all we have done is make out and touch a lot"

Sango said her blush growing darker by the second. "Ok umm…umm...Miroku, truth or dare?" Sango asked, "Dare" he

replied bravely. "Ok" said Sango in deep thought, "I dare you to ask me out and never touch or look at another girl again" she

said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Sango that's not fair!" Miroku whined. "Sorry you said dare so you

have to" she said with a smile of satisfaction. "Fine" Miroku pouted, "Ok Kagome since you're the only one that hasn't been

chose yet, truth or dare?", "Umm dare" Kagome said not to sure she had chose the right thing. "Ok umm... you have to…

umm... Oh I know" he said when something finally came to him, "you have to be Inuyasha's personal slave for a month and if

you don't obey you have to sleep with him" Miroku said with a huge smile on his face. "Hell No!" Kagome shouted, "sorry

Kagome but you have to it's the rules or else you have to sleep with the person that made the dare if you do not agree to the

dare" Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face. "Miroku" Sango said before hitting him upside the head, he hit the floor

and went unconscious. "Sorry Kagome but Miroku is right, you have to its only fair", "this is so not fair" Kagome pouted. "Ok

well umm Sango truth or dare", "umm dare" Sango said nervously scared of what her friend might make her do. "ok Sango"

Kagome said with an evil smile, "when Miroku wakes up I want you to flash him, then take off all your clothes accept your

underwear and bra and run around in circles naked for 3 minutes". Sango stood there stunned at what her friend had just said,

"ok" she said after she got over the shock. "Well this will be interesting" inuyasha thought while a smirk played on his face.

Miroku started to awake so Sango went over and got ready. Once Miroku opened his eyes she pulled up her shirt and stuck

her boobs in his face, "Oh shit!" Miroku yelled as he got another nose bleed and fainted. Sango then started to take her shirt

off but Kagome stopped her, "wait till he wakes up again" she instructed. After a few seconds Miroku started to awake once

he opened his eyes again Sango started taking off all her clothes accept her black lace panties and matching bra. "Oh god, oh

god" Miroku kept saying as he watched in excitement, "this has to be a dream" he thought to him self but then why would

Kagome and Inuyasha be in it. At that moment Sango was standing their almost naked and then she started running in circles

just as she was told, 3 minutes she came later, her pride and dignity were hurt pretty badly but she didn't show it she walked in

over standing tall with a smirk on her face, "happy" she asked Kagome, "yep" she replied after Sango got dressed. "Ok" said

Sango "inuyasha truth or dare", "dare, duh" inuyasha said easily. "Ok well I got something easy for you to do" Sango said with

a smile. "I dare you to be very hard on Kagome when she's your slave and also to pass this year" she said with a smirk, "well

that sounds easy" inuyasha said with a smile, "oh and if you don't pass you have to sleep with Miroku" Sango stated with a

smirk. Inuyasha just stood there shocked, but he didn't have time to reply because the door bell had just rung, "Pizza!"

Kagome shrieked happily seeing the pizza had just arrived.

* * *

They started the movie; they decided to watch the scary movie first just to get it out of the way. Kagome sat there scared stiff, 

inuyasha started laughing as the girls head got cut off by the monster. "Serves the bitch right" inuyasha said with a smirk. Then

there was a loud ear pealing scream, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and buried her face in it scared to death. "Its ok

Kagome, it's not real" inuyasha said trying to comfort her, "here you can sit in my lap if it will make you feel safer" he said with

a smirk on his face, "ok" she agreed. As she sat down she wiggled around trying to get comfortable, she didn't notice how it

was affecting him though, "oh Kami" he moaned so quietly only Kagome heard, "I'm sorry" Kagome said as she started to

blush again, "oh no its ok" inuyasha whispered seductively, Kagome felt something start to poke her in the leg, "whoa ,ok calm

down" she said as she jumped up, "ok, I'm ok now, you can sit back down" he assured her a tiny blush on his face, she sat

down slowly trying not to move around to much, she did admit it did make her feel safer, well it did until the monster jumped

out from out of nowhere, it was waiting to attack his next victim. Kagome turned white, scaring her to death she turned and put

her face in his shoulder, "its ok" he reassured her. He put her arms around her trying to comfort her more, she instantly calmed

down and relaxed, she looked deep into his eyes "thank you" she said quietly still gazing at him, they both blushed realizing that

they were just staring at each other and starting to get closer. "Sorry" he said blushing a tiny bit more than she was, "no, its ok"

she said trying to stop her cheeks from getting redder. Oh my god, I think he was going to kiss me!" she thought, "Damn it,

what was I thinking I was about to kiss her, she doesn't even like me how could she I'm just a worthless half demon, she

couldn't possibly like me" he thought sadly as they watched the rest of the movies in silence, they were all asleep by the middle

of the third movie though.

- sorry for such a short chapter guys , im kinda sick right now but hopefully the next chapter will be kickass!


	9. strawberries but no lemons

- i dont own inuyasha , oh well

-oh this chapter is definately kickass! enjoy my faithful fans and first time viewers lol!

chapter 9 ( strawberries but no lemons)

The next day inuyasha woke up from the bright light of the sun shining in his eyes, he felt something in his lap, and he looked

down to surprisingly find the girl of his dreams sleeping on his lap. He looked around and saw that Sango and Miroku were

cuddled up on the floor with one of his hands up her shirt, inuyasha shook his head "Miroku, when will you ever learn". At that

moment Sango woke up feeling something moving around in her shirt, she looked over to see Miroku smiling perversely in his

sleep with his hand up her shirt, she blushed madly and smacked the crap out of him, "you pervert" she screamed! Kagome

then woke up from all the noise, she looked up to see inuyasha a staring down at her which surprised her, she screamed and

then fell off the couch, slowly she got up blushing like crazy inuyasha doing the same. "Sorry" he said quite embarrassed, but

then he smiled. "So Kagome what's up with you trying to sleep with me" he said with a smirk. She was about to say something

smart back but then it hit her, "Sango!" she screamed, "are parents are going to kill us, we didn't even go home last night, we

never even called!" Kagome screamed in panic. "Oh shit! Oh wait hey Kagome you do realize that we don't live at home

anymore right?" Sango asked sitting back down. "Sorry" Kagome said blushing after realizing her mistake.

* * *

"So who wants breakfast" Miroku asked standing up and heading toward the kitchen in his boxers. "Come on inuyasha lets fix 

these lovely ladies some breakfast, it will be the least we can do since they slept with us. At this Kagome and Sango both

blushed. "Fine damn it but I'm only fixing ramen so if you want something else don't ask me ok" inuyasha said as he walked

into the kitchen with his arms folded over his chest also in his boxers. "Oh I'd love some ramen, thanks inuyasha" Kagome

said turning on the TV, "Feh" he said as he pulled 2 things of ramen out the cupboard and started to boil the water, "what

about you Sango" Inuyasha called over his shoulder. "I don't want any ramen; I think I will have what Miroku is having, what

are you having anyways Miroku?" Sango asked quizzically. "It's a surprise dear Sango, now if you will wait ill be done in just

a minute ok" Miroku replied while yawning. Sango just sighed and turned her attention to the cartoons Kagome was presently

watching. A few minutes later the guys walked into the kitchen holding the plates of food they had just prepared. "Here we

you are lady Sango" Miroku said as he handed her a plate of pancakes in the shape of hearts with red sauce covering them to

her, her eyes lit up at the sight. "Wow Miroku, you did all this for me, how did you know I liked strawberries?" Sango asked

surprised and amazed by the amazing plate that had been given to her. "Of course Sango, I would do anything for you, and as

for the strawberries I just put them on there because they reminded me of how sweet you are, how sweet you are, how sweet

you smell, and also how you taste" Miroku replied easily with a grin on his face. Sango blushed as she forked a mouthful of

pancakes into her lips, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "get a room" he said as he handed Kagome a plate of steaming ramen.

"Mmm, Inuyasha this smells great" Kagome said as she set down the remote, Inuyasha sat beside her. She put a fork full in her

mouth, "Wow this is great inuyasha", "thanks, I add a few things, I'm glad you like it" he said starting on his own plate.

"Sango, Sango are you ok! Kagome help! Sango's breathing funny and she's turning colors!" Miroku yelled in panic. Kagome

quickly set down her plate and ran over to her friend. "Miroku I think Sango is having an allergic reaction, call the hospital ok

, tell them were coming, Inuyasha help me please, help me get her up and into the car" Kagome quickly instructed . "Ok"

inuyasha said standing up to help. After they made it to the hospital the doctor quickly checked her out and indeed she did

have an allergic reaction he got her some medicine and now they were on their way back home.

"Lady Sango, I'm so very sorry" Miroku said shamefully "Its ok, you didn't know that I would be allergic to the raspberries in

that sauce, I thought it was just strawberries" Sango said funnily, her swords were slurred because her face and lips were still

pretty swollen. "So much for a perfect day" Inuyasha said as they finally reached the dorms. "Well the doctor said Sango

needs some rest and that she needs to put her medicine on every few hours so I'm going to be staying to watch over her, so I

guess we'll have to start are projects tomorrow, sorry" Kagome said looking at inuyasha as they got into the elevator. "Hey

that's ok Kagome, its my fault that this happened, let me watch over her ok" Miroku insisted. "Well ok just make sure she

takes her medicine, ok" Kagome said as they all got off the elevator. Miroku and Sango headed to her room while she and

inuyasha headed to his.

* * *

"So inuyasha I think we sho..." Kagome lost her words as inuyasha started to take off his shirt. "Hey Kagome, I'm going to 

take a quick shower, then we can start, ok" Inuyasha said not even looking at her as he entered the bathroom, "ok" Kagome

said blushing as she watched him close the bathroom door behind him. "God he's hot!" she thought to herself as she went to

his room to wait on him. "Wow his room is red" she said as she opened the door and sat on his bed, she quietly looked

around and noticed there were lots of pictures of half naked girls on the walls, "boys" Kagome said rolling her eyes, on his

desk was a picture of what looked like him around 5 years old and the rest of his family, "wow his mom was really pretty" she

said picking up the frame. As she examined it she didn't hear the door open, Inuyasha walked in with a small towel that barley

covered him around his waist, he didn't even notice her as he headed to his dresser to find clothing Kagome looked up and

almost screamed but quickly caught herself, "oh god, does he even know I'm in here? he must not be able to sense me

because of the water" she thought to herself. As quietly as she could she stood up and tiptoed to the door trying to make a

silent escape, half way there she stepped on a loose board which creaked loudly , "oh god" she said freezing. Inuyasha quickly

turned around to see Kagome standing there, her face was a deep red. Inuyasha at first was about to panic but then he got an

idea and started to smirked and slowly walk towards her; she slowly backed away with every step he took. "Kagome why are

you in my room, huh?" Inuyasha asked seductively still walking toward her. "Nothing, I..I mean no reason " Kagome stuttered

nervously, her back was now right up against the door but inuyasha kept getting closer, he got so close there noses were

almost touching and he put his arms above her head and closed the door quickly behind her before resting his hand on the

door just above her head on both sides. "Am I making you nervous Kagome" Inuyasha asked her huskily in a teasingly sexy

voice. "I, I… Kagome stuttered trying to find words, Inuyasha was basically pressed up against her. All of a sudden the towel

gave loose and fell, Inuyasha gave a tiny blush before his smirk returned. "So Kagome do you want me". Kagome finally found

her boldness and pushed him off of herself, not realizing that the towel wouldn't go with him. "I..." She started but stopped

after getting a **full** look of his body. Inuyasha just smirked wider at her reaction; "now she's going to beg that I take her" he

thought to himself, no girl had ever been able to resist his body, or so he thought. "Sit!" Kagome yelled before sprinting out the

door and back into the living room. Inuyasha hit the floor and cried out in pain from falling on little Inu. Once the spell wore off

he quickly got up and got dressed before storming into the living room. "What the hell did you do that for, do you know how

much that hurt!" he screamed at her. "You deserved it for trying to seduce me you pig!" she screamed back. "Well you

shouldn't have been in my room, besides I know you liked what you saw anyways, I could see it in your face" Inuyasha said

smirking. "I was in your room waiting on you so we could start the project, and sorry buddy but I don't want you, your way to

small for me" Kagome replied evilly. Inuyasha's pride was kind of hurt by the last thing she said but definitely wasn't about to

show it. "You and I both know I am not small in anyway, but anyways bitch we need to start the project", "Sit! Quit call me a

bitch!" Kagome seethed. Inuyasha hit the floor again; after the spell wore off he angrily sat down at the opposite end of the

room, and started his carving to make a pacifier for there project.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome finally decided to say something. "I'm sorry" she said softly not even looking up from

her sculpture she was doing. "It's cool" Inuyasha replied quietly back. After a few more seconds of silence inuyasha couldn't

take it, there was a question that he was just itching to ask, "Kagome, do you really think I'm small" finally asked. Kagome

blushed and giggled at the out of the blue question, "umm I guess not, but umm I guess I wouldn't really know what you would

call large or small since that was the first time I have truly ever even seen 'one' " she confessed. Inuyasha smirked, "so did you

like what you saw?" he asked concededly. Kagome's blush deepened "I'm not telling you that" she said coyly, "and why not,

are you scared?" he asked, "no its not that I'm scared, its just, well, because that's weird, plus I didn't even get a good look

anyways" She replied, "do you want to" he asked seductively, "no, I'm ok" Kagome replied her blush growing even darker if

that was at all possible, "Well suit yourself" Inuyasha replied standing up. "Where are you going" she asked curiously, "I'm

hungry, didn't exactly get to finish breakfast, plus I'm kind of bored". "Well how about I fix us ramen and we can eat it at the

park, we could have a picnic and we can finish are projects there, how's that sound?" Kagome asked smiling widely. "It

sounds kind of gay but since I'm bored, I guess that's cool" he replied shrugging.

* * *

At the park Kagome spread out the blanket and set the picnic basket down as she smiled widely, Inuyasha was just patiently 

leaning against the car watching her carefully. "Wow she's beautiful when she smiles, I wish I could taste those beautiful lips"

he thought to himself. "What are you waiting for Inuyasha, come on" Kagome said calling him over. It was a very beautiful day

that day outside, birds were flying in the air, and the joyous sound of children laughing, and playing could be heard. Inuyasha

sat down on the red plaid blanket, and they ate in silence, once they were done they started on there projects again. "Wow

inuyasha yours really looks nice" Kagome said noticing his craftsmanship as they finished up. "Thanks, yours doesn't look half

bad either, but I'm bored of sitting here, can we go for a walk or something?" Inuyasha whined. "Sure" Kagome said standing

up and gathering up their stuff, this time Inuyasha helped. After they had put all there stuff in the car they started their walk. "So

Kagome, when do you want to start being my slave" Inuyasha asked smirking evilly. Kagome just rolled her eyes, "it doesn't

matter, lets just hurry up and get it over with, so what do you want me to do first?" She asked not even looking at him. "Ok

well first you can take this stupid necklace off me" he said stopping. "Fine" she said, she turned to him and reached around his

neck trying to take the trinket off but it wouldn't come off. "It won't come off" she replied after a few more minutes of

struggling with thing. "What! What do you mean it won't come off, you better get this damn thing off of me wench!" "Calm

down I think there's like a spell to it or something, I still have the box it came in , ill look and see how to take it off when we

get back to the dorm, ok?" she replied calmly, "whatever" Inuyasha replied. "So master is there anything else I can get you"

Kagome asked sarcastically rolling her eyes. Inuyasha thought for a second then a great idea came to his mind which made him

smirk. "Ok tell me what you think about me, and be honest I can tell when your lying" he said folding his arms over his chest.

"Ok umm, well, why do you want to know?" Kagome asked nervously. "Just because" Inuyasha replied, "now tell me".

Kagome gulped nervously, "ok well umm I think that you're rude and only think of your self and…" "I didn't mean tell me the

bad things" he said rolling his eyes, "tell me what you like about me". "I guess you're not all that ugly" Kagome said

sarcastically. Inuyasha smirked grew more if possible. "So you think I'm hot Kagome?" "Umm well..." Kagome said not

knowing what to say. "Kagome I asked you a question, I demand you answer me now!" Inuyasha said getting impatient. "Fine

yes, yes ok, I think your hot, god!" Kagome suddenly yelled out, she was blushing very hard. Inuyasha grinned; "I knew it" he

said as he started to walk again. "Is there anything else ya need" Kagome gritted out still blushing. "Yes actually there is, kiss

me" Inuyasha said stepping in front of her. Kagome stood their dumb founded, "what did you say?" "I said kiss me" Inuyasha

said simply. "Why" Kagome asked still confused. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "because I said so". Kagome quickly kissed

him on the cheek, "there" she said, her face was almost turning purple from blushing so hard, trying to prove she wasnt scared

of him. She began to walk faster though as a way of escape Inuyasha's smirk. All of a sudden a red blur cut her off, "I didn't

mean there Kagome" Inuyasha said, all of a sudden his lips were on hers; she gasped in surprise and closed her eyes tightly.

She was in heaven, she slowly started to kiss him back, sensing this Inuyasha licked her bottom lip asking for an entrance

which Kagome gladly granted him. Inuyasha quickly deepened the kiss, after a few more seconds they broke apart for air.

Inuyasha stared deeply into her eyes and grinned, "Good girl" he said smirking. Kagome softly grinned back, "sit" she

whispered before walking away in a huff back to the car and driving back to the dorm not even waiting on Inuyasha. "Well at

least it was worth it" Inuyasha said getting up after the spell had worn off. "God she tasted so good" he said walking back to

where the car was suppose to be , when he got there though the car was no where in sight, "damn it, that bitch left me!" he

said angrily. He started his run back to the dorm.

* * *

A few minutes later he arrived, dashing up the steps, not even waiting for the elevator. When he reached the door he threw it 

open, almost tearing it off its hinges. He sniffed around and once he caught her scent he slammed the door fiercely behind him

with a loud bang. "Kagome! " He screamed but got no answer. "Bitch answer me, I know your in here, I can smell you" he

said as he entered the living room , only to find Kagome sitting on the couch watching Cartoons and laughing her head off , she

was completely ignoring him. He growled low in his throat "Bitch, why the hell did you leave me, damn it answer me!" He

screamed. That got her attention, she glared leeringly at him. "Sit. Sit. Sit!" She screamed Inuyasha slammed to the floor

several times before finally stopping in a huge body shaped dent unconscious. Kagome left to go check up on Sango, and to

get away from the idiot puppy that tormented her.


	10. together finally

- i dont own inuyasha , oh well

chapter ten ( together finally)

Several hours had passed as Miroku finally entered into his room; He walked into the living room only to find a very bruised

up Inuyasha still unconscious on the floor. "Oh my god, hey Inuyasha, are you ok? Miroku asked shaking him; he only got a

cry of pain in response. "Don't touch me, god my back hurts that damn bitch!" Inuyasha growled out. "Wait Kagome did this

to you, wow she's stronger than I thought" Miroku said as he slowly helped his friend up. "Man she must have really been

angry at you, what did you do anyways?" Miroku asked as he headed to the kitchen to get ice for his friend. "Well actually

first I flashed her, then I kissed her, then I yelled at her and she sat me like 10 times" he explained smiling out the corner of his

mouth. Miroku stared at him in disbelief, "God, man you did all that, I'm surprised she didn't kill you!" Miroku said handing

him a bag of ice. "Yeah me too, but I think she hates me now" Inuyasha replied. "Well maybe you should go apologize"

Miroku suggested. "Fine" Inuyasha said standing up only to automatically sit back down. "Ok, ill go after my back doesn't

hurt so much" he said wincing from the pain. "What ever dude" Miroku said turning on the TV.

* * *

"Hey Sango, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she entered her friend's bedroom. "I'm feeling a lot better actually" 

Sango replied sitting up after hearing her friend's voice. "Miroku made me soup, it was really good, he's a good cook, plus the

swelling went down a lot, but I'm still pretty tired from all that benadril I took a few minutes ago, but I feel fine. How about

you, how did you and Inuyasha 'study date' go?" "Oh it was horrible, first I went in his room to wait on him since he decided

to take a shower, and he came out only in a towel and tried to seduce me, then he flashed me and I sat him, then we went to

the park to finish are projects and for a picnic, it was nice at first but then we went on a walk and he commanded me to kiss

him, so I kissed him on the cheek, but then he like grabbed me, and kissed me on the lips! So I sat him again, then drove off

and left him. When he finally did get back, he started to cuss at me for leaving him, so I sat him till he couldn't move then I

came here" Kagome said finishing up her story in just a matter of seconds. "Wow, he actually flashed you, and then he kissed

you, sounds like a pretty good day to me, but that still wasn't nice for him to do" Sango replied folding her arms over her

chest. "Well anyways, I'm glad that your feeling better, hey I think I'm going to take a nap too , just call me when you wake

up ok, oh and call me if you need anything ok" Kagome said hugging her friend. "Ok" Sango said as she watched her friend

leave.

* * *

Inuyasha was once again nervously knocking on the door down the hall. "I'm coming" Sango called, "oh hey Inuyasha, 

Kagome told me what happened, I would punch you in your face right now but I presume you're here to apologize" Sango

said glaring and smirking at the same time with her arms crossed snugly across her chest. "Yeah" Inuyasha said scratching the

back of his head nervously; man Sango could be scary some times. "Well come in, she's in her room" Sango said opening the

door. Inuyasha slowly walked in Kagome's room to find her laying on her bed with ear phones on drawing. Inuyasha quietly

closed the door behind him and then walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome turned round and frowned

"Oh, it's you" she said taking her earphones off. "So what do you want?" she asked turning her attention back to her drawing.

"Umm I just wan…" he started "Don't apologize if you don't mean it" Kagome said cutting him off and turning around to glare

at him. "Look, I really am sorry" Inuyasha said sitting beside her. "Ok, I guess I forgive you, but hey why did you kiss me?

You didn't even ask my permission" she said looking deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry, it was just hard to resist" Inuyasha said

looking away from her. "Its ok I guess, its just I would prefer if you were to ask instead command me to" Kagome said finally

smiling a little. "Ok, well can I have a kiss?" Inuyasha said sarcastically with a smirk. "No I'm still…" Kagome started but was

cut off by Inuyasha's sexy lips in a heated kiss. When they broke apart for air Kagome glared cutely at him, "I thought I sa…"

"Hey, you never said I had to wait for answer" Inuyasha said smirking evilly; she playfully hit him in the arm. "Yes you have to

wait for an answer, and if its no then that means no, ok?" She replied. "Fine but I thought I was the one that was giving the

commands, not you" Inuyasha said playfully, Kagome just rolled her eyes and they both stood to leave the room.

When they opened her door Sango and Miroku fell in. "Ease dropping are we?" Kagome said raising her eyebrow up at them.

"Umm we weren't listening to you guys we were, umm… looking for my contact" Miroku said pathetically scratching his

head. Inuyasha and Kagome just rolled their eyes."Miroku you don't even wear contacts" Inuyasha replied hitting his friend in

the head. "Oh yeah" Miroku said as he stood and helped Sango up. "So anyways, are you guys going out now?" Sango asked

raising her eyebrows at both of them. Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other. "I think that's up to my master"

Kagome said sarcastically smirking. Inuyasha smiled "umm, that's none of your business, I will need to discuss that later with

my slave though" he replied.

* * *

The next day at school Kagome walked in grinning and looking radiant. "Hey Kagome" Hojo called out to her, "yeah" she 

replied, she really didn't care that much to talk to Hojo at the moment since she was looking for Inuyasha, but she couldn't be

rude. "Umm would you like to go out with me this weekend" he asked shyly but hopefully? "Umm well…" she started, "No

she won't be going out with you because she's going out with me" Koga said interrupting her, she frowned, "I never…" " Hey

Kagome, would you like to go out with me" some random guy asked "wait, I don't even know you" Hey Kagome, Kagome

guys yelled out in the hall there was a crowd of guys now growing around her. She's not going out with you she's going out

with me they argued. 'Actually she's not going out with any of you losers, she's mine!" Inuyasha called over all the noise,

Inuyasha accidentally shoved one of the guys trying to get through the crowd which started an all out fight. Kagome stood in

the middle of the horde very pissed off "Stop! Listen I don't belong to anybody so back off!" she yelled, by accident she sent

a barrier wave of energy out knocking all the guys down. "Opps" she said hoping no one had noticed. She made her escape

while the guys were getting up. One shadowy figure lurking in the corner had noticed Kagome's energy serge and smirked

wickedly. 'You're all wrong; she's mine" the person said evilly disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

As Inuyasha walked into the class room he saw Kagome on the far side of the room in the back hitting her head on her desk. 

He walked over and sat beside her and gently tapped her on the shoulder, "are you ok?" he asked holding his hand in front of

her head to stop the banging. When she looked up she glared menacingly at him. "What's up with the guys today?" Kagome

asked in an irritated tone removing his hand from her head. "Well you are beautiful ya know" Inuyasha said without thinking.

"Awe thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said before kissing him on the cheek which caused the person that just walked in the

room too glare menacingly at them. The bell rang and the teacher started to talk. "Good morning class, we have a new student

joining us, his name is Naroku Onigumo, can you please stand". A kid dressed in all black with chains all over his clothes and

piercing and bruses all over his pale evil looking face stood and winked at Kagome before sitting back down. Kagome

shivered "that guy is creepy, like in a demonic way too' she whispered to inuyasha, "He seems familiar" Inuyasha said looking

across the room at the new kid.

* * *

After school everyone went to Kagome and Sango's room to hang out. "Hey guys, what do you think about that knew kid?" 

Miroku asked getting a soda out of the refrigerator. "He's definitely creepy; he was in my gym class and in his PE. Uniform,

you could see like bruises, giant slashes, and cuts all over his arms and you could see like a giant either scar or tattoo on his

back" Inuyasha said flipping through the channels with the remote. "Yeah that is weird plus I think he likes Kagome" Sango

said sitting on the floor. "Why would you think that" Ayamia asked sitting next to Koga. "Why would you think that?"

Inuyasha asked repeating her question but growing jealously. "Because he asked about her" Sango replied simply, the

statement caused Kagome to spit out the drink she was drinking, "He asked about me?" she asked frowning. "Yeah it was

kind of creepy" Sango replied. "I saw him hanging out with Kinky-ho at lunch' Koga said stealing some of Ayamia's chips that

were currently in her hand. "Hey!" Ayamia screamed hitting Koga in the head. Koga just laughed; "wow, I'm surprised you

didn't get mad at me this time for calling her that Inuyasha". "Feh, whatever" Inuyasha said scooting closer to Kagome. 'Hey

guys, me and Kagome are leaving ok, we will be back soon" Inuyasha said helping Kagome up. "Where are they going?"

Koga asked suspiciously as they walked out the door.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand around campus. "Kagome we need to talk, look I really like you ok, and I was 

wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Inuyasha asked nervously. "Why am I so nervous? I've never been nervous

to ask a girl out before" he thought to himself. "Umm ok, but only on 2 condition, I don't have to be your slave anymore, and

you have to keep the necklace on" Kagome said letting go of his hand and facing him, there was barely inches between them,

inuyasha slowly leaned in and gave her a soft yet very passionate kiss. "I guess that's a yes" Kagome giggled when they broke

apart for air. "Come on, let's go back to the room and announce the good news" Kagome said pulling him along. "Ok, ok"

Inuyasha said looking around, he felt as though they were being watched, but since he didn't see anything he just brushed it off.

Evil leering purplish red eyes lurked in the shadows glaring at them; she will be mine the malevolent voice said darkly.


	11. sexy art project

- i dont own inuyasha , oh well

chapter 11(art project sexy mall trip and bikinis)

It was just a few days after Inuyasha asked her out, and they were holding hands as they entered their art class with their

finished project. "Wow, no one has bothered me since the other day when all those guys were all over me, I'm surprised, I bet

its cause they see me with you now huh Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they took their usual seats in the back of the room.

"Damn straight" Inuyasha said smirking as he sat next to her; he pulled her into his lap. Kikyo and her friends were in the class;

they along with a lot of other girls glared at Kagome jealously. Kagome blushed from all the attention, and tried to pull away

but Inuyasha was too strong, "Inuyasha let go of me please" she said getting agitated. "No, I don't want to, plus you know you

like sitting in my lap anyways" He replied simply while ignoring the other girls stares. Kagome blushed and gave up her

struggles once inuyasha wrapped his arms around her torso. "Good bitch" Inuyasha whispered into her ear in a seductively

husky tone. Kagome surprisingly relaxed against him, which made Inuyasha smirk grow even bigger. Ring! kagome jumped

slighty, the bell had surprised her. "Inuyasha let go, that was the first bell, the teachers coming and i need to go sit... Bam!

Inuyasha hit the ground, destroying the desk in the process, and since he was holding kagome she fell back and lay on top of

him her back to him a bit shocked not really registering what had happened. "God dammit kagome, what did i tell you about

doing that, thats the second desk ive broke!" Inuyasha yelled , the spell almost gone. "Good morning class, Miss Kagome can

you please take your seat , i dont know whats gotten into you but we do not need such a display so get up or go to detention,

ok as for the rest of you class will be starting in just a minute" the teacher announced walking in the room.Kagome blushed so

hard she was turning purple, she quickly barried her head in hayou's shoulder to hide her embarrassment , she murmured

something that sounded like an apology into his chest as proped both of them up and she sat down in a desk as inuyasha went

to retrieve on of his own.The destoryed desk jus layed their forgotten.

* * *

"Hey Sango, do you and Miroku want quadruple date with inuyasha, me, Ayami, Koga, Seshy, and Rin, were going to the 

mall, and out to eat" Kagome asked sticking her head in her friend's room. "Sure but why are we going to the mall", "well me

and Inuyasha have to do this art project which includes me in a swimming suit and I kind of forgot mine at home so were going

to the mall to get a swimming suit and more art supplies" Kagome explained. Sango raised an eyebrow at her, "what ever, that

sounds cool I guess, hey that reminds me, I still want to get a collar for Miroku" Sango said grinning evilly. "Ok, well were

leaving in a little while so you should get dressed, were meeting everybody in Inuyasha and them's room before we go"

Kagome said as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Ok before we go I just want to announce that the guys have a surprise for the girls, you will see after dinner ok" Inuyasha 

announced as they were leaving the dorms. It was a short drive to the mall and all the girls were excited about the surprise,

they were going to get( thats not the surprise).

Everybody was chattering away in the mall till they saw something that shocked all of them. Sitting there in the food court was

Kikyo and Naroku and they were making out, gross! "That is so nasty!" Ayamia said whispered to there group. Naroku must

of heard her cause at that moment he quit kissing Kikyo and stared darkly at them, accept for Kagome, he smirked and

winked at Kagome and this time Inuyasha saw him do it. He started to growl, "Inuyasha its ok, he probably doesn't stand a

chance against you anyways, just let it go" Kagome said dragging him on as they started to walk again. "Fine but if he winks at

you again I'm going to rip both of his eyes out and shove them up his ass!" inuyasha snarled. Kagome just giggled, she found it

amusing that Inuyasha would get jealous so easily.

They finally reached the bathing suit store and all the girls went inside to try some on. "Hey Seshy do you like this one" Rin said

coming out first in a pink and greeb checkerd one piece that was cut out on one side. "Yes Rin it's very beautiful on you"

Seshy said, his facial expressions never changing. "Ok hold on" rin said running back into the dressing room and coming back

out in just a matter of seconds wearing a pink and green polka dotted bikini top that showed her tan chest off nicely with pink

bottoms anf a green mini flare out skirt, "what about this one" she said, "that one looks beautiful on you to, put back on your

clothes and ill get you both of them ok" he said simply, she ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "thanks Seshy" she said

turning around and running back into the dressing room. "Hey Koga, what do you think of this swimming suit" Ayamia said

coming out of the dressing room next to Rins in a tiny green bikini with white flower designs in the corners and matching

bottoms and a see through green mini skirt, Koga got a nose bleed and passes out, "I guess he likes it" said Sango as she left

the dressing room in a purple and black bikini top that showed off her large boobs very nicely and a black pair of guys

swimming trunks. "Oh god" Miroku said passing out too. "Hey Kagome, hurry up" Inuyasha getting impatient as he tried to get

his friends to wake up from their horny comas. Kagome opened the door and had on a one piece plain blue swimming suit,

"how's this" she asked her friends , by the looks on their faces they didn't like it so much, "ok ill try something else". She came

out a few minutes later in a tiny fire red bikini that tied in the back with a red string for the top and on the sides of her bottoms

she turned around and on the back of the bottoms in big black words was the words 'try not to stare" "Kagome that is so

freaking hot!" Ayamia said going up to her. "Thanks, so inuyasha what do you think, inuyasha?" Kagome looked over to find

him passed out on the floor beside the other 2 idiots. 'Wow guys, Seshy is the only guy that didn't pass out"Sango announced

giggling, "Seshy was turned on too, that's why he made Rin hurry up, so the could go make out, you can see them making out

at the cash register right now" Ayamia said, they all started laughing. "Come on guys lets pay for these and go, I'm starving

plus we still have to wake up the guys" Kagome said as they all went back into the dressing rooms. After what seemed like

forever the got the guys up and paid for there stuff hey guys before we leave.

* * *

"I want to stop at Spencer's" Sango announced. That's cool they agreed as they started to head in the direction of that store.

"So what are you getting here my dear Sango" Miroku asked perversely as they entered the store, "something for you of

course" Sango said winking at him, this surprised Miroku greatly. "Sango, what exactly are you looking for' Ayamia whispered

to her once Miroku went away. "I plan to get a sit collar like the one Kagome has for inuyasha for Miroku" Sango replied

giggling, "that's so evil, I should get one for Koga, hey look there they are, lets get them before the guys see ok", Ayamia said

as they tried to go unnoticed, Ayamia quickly grabbed to and paid for them and only inuyasha noticed. "What are you getting

those for" he asked glaring at the packages, 'for you if you don't back up puppy" Ayamia warned him. Inuyasha quickly

moved away from her and went to the back to look at the sex stuff were Miroku was currently stocking up. Sango and

Kagome just rolled there eyes as they went to look what the guys were buying. "Inuyasha are you seriously going to bye that

thing" Kagome said looking at the sex toy and candies he had in his hand. 'Yep, I'm getting them to use on you later when your

ready" inuyasha whispered in her ear seductively, plus I only have a vibrator, a candy thong and bra, real hand cuffs, candy

hand cuffs, blind folds, condoms and flavored lube, not that much" he said as if it was nothing putting the stuff on the counter to

pay for them, Kagome was blushing madly by now, "god my dog-man is kinky" she thought to herself. They watched as

Miroku walked up to the counter with 3 times as much stuff as inuyasha had , and a hard on , "god I love this store", Inuyasha

just rolled his eyes "don't hurt yourself Miroku". "What are you getting Koga" Ayamia asked smirking? "Umm just a ACDC

hat, and some condoms" he replied, "really that's it" Ayamia said amazed, "yeah is there anything else I need", Ayamia smirked

as she grabbed his hand and led him back to the sex section. "What are you getting Seshy" Rin asked innocently; "it's a

surprise" he said simply as he put the bag in the inside of his jacket. Rin pouted ."Come on im hungry guys, and we still haven't

gotten the art supplies" Kagome said as everyone started to leave the store. After a quick stop to the art store they went and

ate dinner at chillis. "Wow that was good, but why did we eat so early" Kagome asked once everyone finished eating.

"Because of the surprise, duh" Inuyasha replied. "So what is the surprise anyway" Sango asked curiously, "you will see just

wait ok" Inuyasha replied. Once in the car again the guys blindfolded all the girls so it wouldn't ruin the surprise.

* * *

The girls finally felt the car pull to a stop and all the guys got out. "Hey you can't just leave us here, where are you going ?!" 

Kagome asked worriedly, "don't worry it will only take a second ok" he assured her before leaving. About three minutes later

the guys finally came back, 'so are you ready for the surprise?" Inuyasha asked. "Duh" Kagome replied. he took the blind fold

off and Kagome looked around, "hey wow were at a drive in movie thing , I've never been to anything like this , what are we

watching anyways" she asked looking around, "were watching 300, it's a movie about the Spartan war and stuff ,I heard its

pretty good", "cool" Kagome said leaning her chair back, "I wonder if the others are as excited as I am, I was wondering why

each couple had rode in a different car, now it makes sense though" she thought to herself. As the credits rolled Inuyasha and

Kagome started to make out, they made out for like half the movie before finally starting to watch it and Kagome ended up

falling asleep. "She's so cute when she sleeps" he thought as he watched her, "I wonder if what dad said about are minds will

be connected after I give her my mark, is that really true, I remember he said we have to be in love though, am I in love with

Kagome?", "Obviously, I mean if you want to fuck her that bad then you must have some feelings for her" the voice in his head

taunted. "Shut up" inuyasha growled at the voice, "so your telling your self to shut up" the voice taunted, "no I'm telling you to

leave me alone" inuyasha growled the voice stopped talking, "thank god, now what was I thinking about again, oh yeah, hmm I

would like to know what she's thinking though, what runs through that mind of hers" he said still staring at her sleeping form.

'Even if I do love her I doubt shed love me back, I'm surprised she even liked me enough to let me go out with her" he thought

to himself.

* * *

The drive home was a silent one, Kagome slept the entire time, and Inuyasha even had to carry her in. He carried her to her 

room and laid her down on her bed. He bent down and brushed her hair out of her face before pulling the covers over her and

kissing her on the head.


	12. beach mansion

- i dont own inuyasha , oh well

chapter 12 ( beach mansion)

Waking up to the sunlight coming through her window, Kagome sat up in her bed and half smiled half yawned. "Wow today is

sure a pretty day" she said standing up and looking out the window.

It was Saturday and Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest of there crew were all going to Inuyasha's parents mansion to go

swimming since the beach was right behind it, they had planned this since they didn't get to work on their projects the other

night, so they planned to go over there, go swimming, then eat, and while everyone else is watching movies they will start the

art projects. She hurried and got dress, she had her new bathing suit on under her clothes as she headed to Sango's room to

see if she was ready to go yet. "Hey girly, are you ready?" Kagome said sticking her head in the door. "Yeah, let me just get

suntan lotion, my beach ball, and a towel and we can go" she replied smiling brightly .

As they walked into the room they noticed that almost everybody from school was there. "Ok so let me get this straight,

Ayamia, Koga, Koga's cousins Ginta, and Hakkaku, Me, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kirara, Shippo, Hojo,

Yuri, Eri, and Ayumi are all coming, wow ok I hope my dad doesn't mind, I told him it would only be like five or so of us

coming, oh well" Inuyasha said as they all walked out the door to the cars, "hey guys, umm were not riding in the cars, my dad

sent limo's for us and they are waiting for us outside the front of the school" inuyasha said as they all started to walk in that

direction. "Wow white hummer Limos" Kagome said as they rounded the corner and saw there rides.

* * *

As they pulled up to the mansion, everyone was in oohs and awes when they got there. "Man inuyasha this place is beautiful,

It's almost exactly the way that house was in that movie yours, mine, and ours but its bigger and surounded by a beautiful

garden of colorful flowers, bushes, and trees, wow, I mean its like on the hill and it has the light house thing on it too , that is so

cool" Kagome ramblingly complimented. "Umm yeah my dad had it built that way, it was my moms dream home" Inuyasha

said kind of sadly. "Well its amazing, come on I want to see the inside" Kagome said taking his hand and following going up

the long walkway. "Hey Dad we're here" Inuyasha called as he opened the front door. "Oh inuyasha, ye father couldn't be

here on this occasion, he had a business meeting in New York so I will be taking care of thine party , ye father was right, he

knew you would bring more people than ye said , ye always have" said the lead housekeeper. "Well its nice to see you again

anyway ya old hag" Inuyasha said hugging the rather old lady that had a patch over one of her eyes, "ye to yashy , thine guest

can put there belongins in the sun room when athinge guests are out on the beach alright, and if any of you are hungry there is

food in the dining room, I will be giving a quick tour of the house before you all go to change alright". The servant said as she

started to walk instructing them to follow her.

They walked down long marble floored hallway that had silver picture frames with pictures of Inuyasha and his family on them.

The walls glistened cobalt as the sunlight hit it, everyone ooed and awed and cooed at the beauty and pictures that

accompanied the hallway,they past several rooms, all the doors were shut though. They reached the living room and almost

everyone gasped, it was gorgeous. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling, the walls were white and the ceiling shimmered

crystal light because of the light that was shining from the chandelier. Gorgeous, expensive looking furniture accompanied the

room, and the marble floor sparkled. "Wow" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha just smilled at her cuteness, "come on guys, my

room is this way" Inuyasha said walking up to a stair case that was split so you could walk up either side of the high spiraling

marble steps that had white railing. Inuyasha dashed up the stairs almost leaving the others in his dust, "Inuyasha, slow down"

Kagome said tiredly, sad that she didn't get more time to admire the mansions beauty. They stopped at the top and

followed.Inuyasha down another hallway accept for in this one there were double doors to all the rooms. Inuyasha walked

past the first few doors before stopping in front of one that had his name engraved in it, he threw the double doors open to

reveal a massively large red and gold room. Against one wall was a king sized bed that was black and had his initials in giant

gold letters on it, the wall in front of the foot of the bad a ways away was just a giant mirror that cover the whole wall, to the

right of it was double doors, that most likely led to a bathroom , to the left of the mirror was actually a giant window that took

the place of a wall outside was a balcony from where you could see a massive pool and a maze garden on the left of it then

beyond that was the beach. On the wall next to the wall with the bed was two rooms, one most likely to be the closet and the

other they weren't sure what was behind it, black furniture accented the room. "Damn Inuyasha, this is your room?!" Kouga

shouted, Inuyasha just shrugged. "Hey what in there?" Sango asked curiously pointing to the 2 doors. Inuyasha went over and

opened both of them, everybody peered into the rooms, one indeed was a enormous closet and the other was an actual

theater, almost everyone's jaws dropped. "You have a fucking theater in your room?!"Koga shouted Inuyasha just smirked,

"Hells yeah!" he said sarcastically. Sesshomaru didn't look impressed at all; his faced had a stoic look the entire time. "Hey

Sesshomaru" Rin called; he turned giving her his attention. "Can I see your room please?" she said shyly. "Later" he said his

features softening just for her. After a few more minutes in his room Inuyasha started to get bored, "come on guys, lets go

already" he said turning and walking out the door not even waiting for everyone else.

* * *

They all followed back down the stairs and into the dining room and from there they went through a screen door that led to the

back porch/ sunroom. Everyone started putting there things down. "Ok" Inuyasha said getting everyone's attention once he

saw that everyone was down setting their things down, "if anyone gets hungry just ask one of the maids / lifeguards and they

will bring you what ever you want , ok now lets go!" He shouted thrusting a fist into the air "yeah!" They all screamed as

Miroku threw the screen door that led to the beach before they all ran towards the water screaming with joy, with the

exception of Sesshomaru of course. Inuyasha was the last one out, he shut the door behind him and started his jog there, he

looked a few feet ahead of him and smirked seeing her, a plan forming in his head. Kagome was running as fast as she could,

the beach bag in her hands flailed back and forth, her chest heaving up and down, and a giant smile plastered on her face, her

hair blowing wildly behind her, all of a sudden she was swept off her feet, she squeaked in surprise look up into the face of her

boyfriend, he was smirking down at her still running holding her bridal style. she smiled up at him until she realizedthey were

heading toward the water still, she started to panic, "Inuyasha, put me down she comanded, he just smiled evilly, "no" he said

simply, she frowned cutely. "Inuyasha" she said dangerously, his ears flattened slightly from the tone of her voice before he

looked down at her, "put me down before I S.I.T you into next year!" she said scarily. He was a bit frightened but continued

running his feet just reaching the wet sand, "Inuyasha" Kagome warned again but this time nervously, he smirked. "Inuyasha

Si…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because she was sent flying into the air landing with a splash into the slightly freezing

water.

Inuyasha threw his head back laughing hysterically, out of no were gravity bitch slapped him and he hit the sand with a loud

thud, sand spraying out around him. Kagome sprung up out of the water a glare/surprise from cold/ look of annoyance look

plastered on her dripping wet face. She had said sat him while under the water and wasn't surprised to see his face still buried

in the sand. She glared at his now slowly moving body as she stomped over to him. He looked up with a fury/a smirk/ a grin/ a

look of annoyance plastered on his face along with a lot of white sand. He was about to say something smart, but then he got a

good look at her. Her wet raven hair was plastered to her shining in the sunlight, water was dripping off of her, hands on her

curvy hips, her lips a dark pink and plump from the cold, water glistened off her body and her red swimming suit clung to her

curvy body and droplets of water rolled down her tanned arms, full breasts, and legs, and a frown graced her lips, god she

was hot! He groaned softly feeling his swimming trunks tighten, he smirked as he slowly stood and started slowly walking

toward her, lust covered his eyes. Kagome lost her frown and looked at him looked him in bewilderment when he silently

started sauntering over to her. Then she saw it, the look in his eye and became nervous like a deer caught in headlights. She

turned and instantly started running, Inuyasha smirked , so his prey was trying to escape was she, he couldn't have that now

could he, and they started their little game of cat and mouse.

* * *

Sango looked over to see Inuyasha chasing Kagome and giggled quietly, just aways a way from her almost everyone was

playing volley ball accept for one or to people who were in the water and Fluffy and Rin were laying on a blanket under a giant

umbrella a ways away from everyone else she smirked as she lay on her beach towel under a beach umbrella reading a book

and working on her tan. Miroku watched her quietly from the water were he was playing with the younger adults (shippo and

kirara of course), "she is so beautiful" he thought to himself, a perverted smirk made its way onto his face, "maybe she needs

some one to rub some lotion on that hot little body of hers" he thought to him self as he exited the waterwaving his goodbyes to

shippo and kirara and jogged over to her. Sango looked up to see dripping wet, sexy, tanned ,muscular Miroku making his

way over to her, her breath caught in her throat, god that man is sexy , I swear he could be a god with that body she said

eyeing his muscular, well toned chest, and abs that look like they were chiseled out of a tan marble, he saw the way she was

looking at his body and his smirk grew, "ya know he said stopping in front of her and sat on his haunches infront of her, "most

girls that stare at me that way I tell them they can look but cant touch, but for you my dear Sango I will gladly make an

exception" he said seductively, she blushed from being caught staring at his body "oh shut up Miroku" she said playfully

shoving him in the arm causing him to fall to his rump, he was still grinning though. "So Sango, would you like 'someone' to rub

some suntan lotion on your back so you do not burn that adorable skin of yours?" he asked sweetly. Sango smirked at him,

"sure can you go get Kouga and ask him for me please?" she asked teasingly. He frowned and he turned to leave becauswe of

comment but stopped as her hand grabbed his arm. "I was just kidding Miroku, yeah you can" she said giggling slightly, he

smiled happily grabbing the lotion that lay next to her, she turned over onto her back. Right before Miroku was about to put

his hands on her he heard he mumble "But if your hands go anywhere near my butt, I am going to hurt you so badly you might

not be able to use that hand again, or your leg"s she said malevolently her eyes still closed, he laughed nervously, "I would

never think of doing such a thing" he said scratching the back of hisw head before finally rubbing the cool substance over her

already heated skin, she sighed in content.

* * *

After a few hours everybody headed inside to watch a movie in Inuyasha's theater.

Before Kagome could even make it in the door to the theater Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and spun her around, she came face

to face with a very sexy hayou, "Come on" he said pulling her . "Where are we going?" She asked curiously, "you'll see" he

said smirking. They were both still wet from the beach because they forgot to dry off. Inuyasha rushed down the hall hand in

hand with Kagome, she tried to keep up. They stopped in front of a random wall. She scrunched up her nose, "umm Inuyasha,

why are we here?", "You'll see" he said searching the wall. Inuyasha reached over to the wall and moved his hands over it,

Kagome watched curiously and gasped as he pulled out a a little latch that was hidden on the railing of the wall an pulled it

down, it was a hidden door, and it was slowly opening, he looked over at her seeing her surprise made him smirk, he once

again grabbed onto hers hands, "come on" he said guiding her into the darkness, the door shutting behind them, noone noticed

the events that had just happened.


	13. light house art

- i dont own inuyasha , but who can blame me for tryin

chapter 13 (light house art)

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me"" Kagome asked nervously, she got no reply,she was pressed up against him slightly, and

could not see but could feel his breath on her face. His molten eyes basically glowing in the very dark room that had a

spiraling stair case with torches on the walls, "this place looks like a dungeon" she said to herself, unnoticed Inuyasha smirked.

He grabbed both of her hands in his, and walking backwards he lead her slowly up the stairwell. Her heart beat was thumping

loudly, "where is he taking me, why wouldn't he tell me, and since when did he become all mysterious and sexy? Well

I mean he's always been sexy, but I am starting to get a little creeped out" she thought to herself. Obviously her face was

showing her distress and Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome, you do trust me don't you?" he asked unsurely, "umm, sure"

she replied nodding, fully aware that he could clearly see her face. "Ok good, calm down your worrying me, hey its not like im

taking you somewhere to rape you or something like that" he joked, she eeped and stopped completely. "Inuyasha, I think I

want to go back now" she said nervously. She didn't get a reply but felt him drop her hands, she started to panic and jumped

when she felt him come up behind her and wrap his hands around her torso."Kagome" he whispered in her ear instantly

making her relax, he smiled at this, "I was just kidding, now come on, were almost there". He started walking again, she was

still wrapped up in his arms. Now being the one leading into the darkness, a feeling of adrenaline was rushing through her

veins. "Ok Kagome calm down, you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I guess I'm just nervous about the surprise"

she thought to herself calming herself down even more.

* * *

They finally reached the top of the steps, "Ok Kagome, close your eyes and ill tell you when you can open them,ok" he said 

finally moving back in front of her, "Ok" she said obeying him. Once he knew her eyes were closed he opened the door and led

her in, grabbing her hands again, they walked a few more feet before coming to a complete stop. Kagome could tell that

they were now outside by the slight breeze that graced her face, and by the smell of the salty beach air. "Ok, you can open your

eyes now" he whispered in her ear, she slowly opened her eye before thrusting both open in amazemwent. In front of her was

the most beautiful; begining of a sunset she had ever seen , especially with the beach right under it. You could basically see

everything for acouple a miles out, and it was gorgeous, a nice breeze blew her hair around wildly, and the smell of the salty water

tickled her nose again. She finally noticed that they were in the light tower thing, and she leaned on the concrete railing. Once she

got over her shock, she realized Inuyasha wasn't beside her, she looked around and spotted I him in the corner sketching something

on a easel that was standing a distance away from her. "Inuyasha wha..." "don't move, and turn back the way you were ok, ill be

done in a few minutes, and if you can, can you do that cute face you had before" he said not even looking up from the easel. She

blushed, "wait that face is even better, hold it ok" he commanded, she obeyed the best she could. "Ok I'm done with that one, now

lets do a few more poses, wait you can take a quick break if you like" he said putting some last touches on his picture he said a few

minutes later. "Hey, can I see it?" she asked when he stood, "maybe later, it's not really all the way done yet" he replied as he turned

around and bent down to get several things out the large bag he brought with him, she watched him curiously before just shrugging it

off and turning back around to admire the beautiful sunset once again. Inuyasha grinned mischievously as he filled a water pail with

water he had brought with him, once he was done he quietly snuck up behind her with the pail in hand. All of a sudden freezing

cold water was splashed at her, she screamed from surprise and cold , she turned around to glare at the hanyou . "Si.." she started

but he quickly stopped the rest of the word from coming out of her mouth by covering her mouth with his hand "kagome , im

sorry I had to surprise you like that, but for my next picture I need you wet ok , plus the look you have on your face is priceless",

he then gave her a deep, pasionate kiss before just as quickly pulling away to look at her flushed wet face. "Look consider this.

and the extra pail of water I brought with me that you can throw on me later a peace offering, ok" he said before slowly walking

back over to his easel. Her face was flushed, and she was a bit confused but decided to just let it go and follow directions. "Ok now

Kagome were going to try that deep thinker pose the teacher was talking about, so if you can; jump up on the railing for me and try

propping one foot up, and prop a fist under your chin, and give me a deep sexy look, ok" he said. She followed his directions, and

tried to give him the best sexy look she could, she was glad that when Inuyasha threw the water on her it didn't really get in

her hair, because her hair was blowing in the wind adding to the sexiness of the picture , and so was the little water droplets

that were rolling and dripping off her body, along with the beautiful sunset in the distance. " Kagome, its almost perfect, but I

have something that I think will help" he said rummaging in his bag. He walked over to her with a beautiful pink flower in his

hand which he tucked behind one of her ears. He backed up a little to see the results and smiled, "perfect" he said before going

back over to the easels, she blushed slightly trying hard to keep her balance to the ledge. After about 30mins of just sitting there

she started to whine, "Inuyasha are you done yet?" she asked tiredly. "Yeah one sec, then you can do me, we only have about like

an hour and a half left so do as much as you can" he said before walking over and helping her off the ledge. "Here, you can

use my easel if you like" he said sweetly. "Thanks , I guess ill just draw it first then do an oil painting of the picture later" she said

as she walked over to his bag, she got out the pail, filled it with the left over water. and threw it on him, he just smirked not

really caring. She smirked back, "Inuyasha, can you hop up on the rail, sit Indian style, put both of your elbows on your legs, prop

you chin up on you fists and give me a deep off in space look" she said focusedon his pose before heading over to the easel. A

while past and she has him switch positions. "Ok now look like your coming at me, give me a fierce, dangerous look and

then the last one you can do is... I guess you can do the deep thinker pose ok". When he got in the pose she noticed the water

droplets rolling slowly down his amazingly toned chest and arms and she shivered, . "Come on Inuyasha, lets go, I'm tired she said

after another hour. Inuyasha walked up to her briskly. Can i kiss you he asked quickly, he saw the look in her eyes and didt even

wait for a reply, kissing her full on the lips, passion and lust swirling in the kiss, he licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance

which she gladly gave him, she instinctly wraped her arms around his next causeing inuyasha to smirk into the kiss, after about 2

minutes later they broke apart for air "god you looked hot today" he whispered seductively in her ear,still breathing heavily from

there hot little kiss. She just blushed, umm thanks she Said before he took her small hand in his and went back down stairs.

* * *

"So Kagome, how's the project going" Sango asked once the couple came back. "Fine I guess, but I'm not even near done" she

replied tiredly with a sigh. "Come on guys, I think its time we head back" Inuyasha said stretching as they all headed down the stairs.

Everybody thanked the head house keeper Kiada and sent there regards to Inuyasha's father before heading back to there dorm in

the white hummer limo's they arrived in.

* * *

-

-

- sorry about this chapter, i know it not all that great and not that long, sorry but its hard to think and type when your sick for

some reason i dont seem to be getting better, in a few days if im not better my parents are going to take me to my doctor( do you

think its weird that me and my boyfriend have had the same doctor since we were both born? we just found that out last year,

creepy!), i might just rewrite it, oh well , hopefully the next chapter will kick ass! naroku will make his move!


	14. so many fights so little time

- i dont own inuyasha , but who can blame me for tryin,no but for real though his creator is a really amazing person and even though i know your a girl,and i am too, i am like madly in love with you, but not in a gay way, lol! enjoy!

chapter 14( so many fights, so little time)

It was now finally Monday again and Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the front of the school building holding hands which was

causing lots of people to point and stare, or glare, which made Kagome blush. Inuyasha noticed her nervousness and automatically

knew what was wrong, he had also noticed people staring, glaring, and pointing but he chose to ignore them, unless it was a guy

which in that case he would just flick them off. "Hey Kagome, don't worry about them ok, if anyone starts to give you trouble just

tell me" he reassured her rubbing her hand gently. She smiled happily and was about to thank him but was cut off. "Higurashi, what

the hell do you think you're doing with my man" an angry shrill feminine voice screamed in her face. Kikyo and her posy all stood

there glaring daggers at her, kikyo's hands were on her hips while everybody else in her posy had there hands folded across there

chests. At first she froze up, but then her anger got the best of her. "And how the hell did you figure he was yours when I'm

obviously the person holding his hand" Kagome bit back, holding up there joined hands for emphasis. Kikyo reached up and

grabbed there hands yanking them apart, then shoving Kagome out of the way,. "You little bitch whore need to realize that you

shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you" Kagome was now infuriated, and a crowd was now starting to grow around them.

"Who are you calling a whore, im not the one dressed like a prostitute, now am I?" Kagome said eyeing her ridiculously skimpy

outfit the consisted of a hot pink mini skirt that was so short you could see her ass a black g-string sticking out the top and a cut up

red tea shirt that was like five sizes to small that made her huge boobs look like they would fall out, and 8in long red heels; it made

her sick, "and besides, like I said, Inuyasha does not belong to you, nor does he want you, and neither does anyone else for that

matter you **slutty clay pot kinky-ho hoe zombie bitch whore**!" Kagome said yelling right back in her face, there noses were

almost touching and you could see steam coming out there ears ("ooh burn!" could be heard in the distance) . "How dare you ugly

bitch say that to me!" Kikyo sadi then shoved Kagome hard and Kagome reached out to grab hold of something so she wouldn't hit

the ground, but she ended up grabbing a lock of Kikyo's hair by accident, successfully ripping a patch out which made a little bald

spot in her black waves, and still falling to the ground landing on her butt."Ouch! How dare you, you bitch!" Kikyo said holding the

spot with one hand, and raising her other hand to slap Kagome across her face, but a larger masculine hand grabbed her hand just

as Kagome was preparing for its impact. Inuyasha glare menacingly at Kikyo and was slightly growling. "I don't think so Kikyo",

"but yashy-poo, I thought you loved me, we were so happy before she came along" Kikyo said trying to act as sweet as possible,

but when she mentioned Kagome she glared at her. "No Kikyo, I do not love you, and stop calling me that, Kagome's right and

you know it, you are a slut and everyone knows it too, heck I even bet you have a few STD's, but doesn't even matter if you do or

don't because there is no way in hell I would be with you" he said darkly to her, "like I would want crabs from you, yeah right"

Inuyasha whispered under his breath, Kagome heard him and smiled slightly. Kikyo frowned and gave him a dark look, she tried to

jerk away but he tightened his grip painfully on her wrist, "oh and if you ever try to hit Kagome again, you will most likely never see

this hand again, understand wench", Inuyasha said threateningly, she winced from the pain and nodded a bit frightened before he

dropped her hand completely. She glared daggers at both of them, "you both will regret this day, and Inuyasha you will be with me

one day, ill make sure of it, you just wait" she said before she snottily turned stomping off, her posy following behind her but

throwing dirty looks at Inuyasha and Kagome as they left. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped Kagome off the floor, "yeah I'm

fine, thanks for helping me out" she said dropping thehair from her hands, "no problem" he said shrugging his shoulders. Out of the

nowhere all her friends ran up to them. "I cant believe you said all that stuff to Kikyo, it was too funny!" Sango said laughing, "yeah

it was, but you are right though Kagome, even I think she looks like a slut, I mean eww, how can wear something so indecent"

Miroku said wrinkling his nose in disgust, "yeah I know right, hey did you see the look on her face, it was priceless" Ayamia joined

in as they all started to head to the classes they were late for due to the fight that happened only moments ago.

* * *

Later on that day the headed to gym. 

Kagome just left out the locker rooms in her gym shirt and leotard with leg warmers in hand, hair in a high pony tail, and lotion still in

hand as well. "God im like so late, the principle is so unfair, he only made me and Inuyasha go to detention, that so wrong, kikyo's

the one who started the whole thing, stupid detention making me late for class" she thought to herself as she made her way to the

benches. She looked over to see Inuyasha an the rest of the guys from her class playing basketball, a few had there shirts off, but all

were really sweety. Kagome blushed upon seeing a sweaty Inuyasha with his shirt off, before sitting down on the benches, propping

both her legs up in the bench and rubbing lotion on them , she would have done this in the bathroom, but there was to many people

in there. Her actions had already caused a few guys to stare, Inuyasha noticed and growled at them warningly, they all quickly

averted there eyes else where, accept for Naroku who still stared lustfully; Naroku's unifrom was grungier and darker than

everybody elses, itlooked preety torn and beaten up,just like him, Inuyasha caught Naroku rubbing 'himself' which almost made him

puke, it pissed Inuyasha off but he tried to just ignore it, "the guy is a million times worse than Miroku could ever be, that is just

sick" Inuyasha thought to himself growling lightly still. Kagome had not noticed any of this and stood up after putting on her leg

wamers; she started to head to the other side of the gym when she noticed her shoe was untied. She bent over to tie her shoe her

backside facing the guys unknowingly which caused the entire basketball game to stop and stare, Inuyasha stared as well, i mean

her ass was just glorious, it was almost impossible not to stare, till he noticed the perverted look that was on all the guys faces. He

growled again, and once again all the guys turned but Naroku, in fact Naroku started to walk toward her with a evil lust filled look

in his eyes, his rough cut up hands that had black tallon looking nails reached out ready to grab his target. Inuyasha realizing what

he was about to do, and ran over and shoved him, "what the hell are you doing thinking you can touch what's mine!", the guys were

directly behind Kagome and the uproar caused her to jump up with a nervous "eep!", she quickly made her way over to the other

side of the gym, still watching the guy that were now glaring at each other. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is new-be, but

ill fucking smash your face into the ground if I ever see you staring at her like that again!" Inuyasha spat, "I can do what ever I

fucking well please, and if I want Kagome you wont have to worry about me asking, ill just take her" Naroku sneered back, not in

the least bit scared of Inuyasha's threats, shoving Inuyasha slightly, this causing a few people to tremble in fear from the to half-

demons. At that Kagome shuddered, "now that's creepy", "I swear I will rip your throat out if you even lay one finger on her!"

Inuyasha shouted angrily Naroku smirked "yeah right, and what's a little half breed like you going to do against someone as

powerful as me, I will have you in so much pain you will wish you were never born, but I guess you already do with that tainted

blood of yours, huh?" Naroku said evilly, cackling darkly after wards. "You bastard!" Inuyasha said launching himself at Naroku,

but he easily dodged the attack, "just like I thought, pathetic" Naroku said bordly, landing gracefully. Everyone was now a safe

distance away watching in amazement and fear. The teachers were running around in circles like little ants panicking, all of them too

scared to get in between the fight. Just as Inuyasha was about to throw a punch a strong arm grabbed him holding him back, it was

the principle; the principle was a pretty strong demon, and wasn't scared as the other human gym teacher was. "Mr.Intashio, you,

him he said pointing at Naroku, and the girl he said looking at Kagome, are coming with me" he said commandingly. Kagome just

groaned, "why me!" She thought to herself as they headed for the office, she made sure to stay a good distance from Naroku on the

way there.

* * *

-well hope you guys enjoyed this action packed chapter! i had fun writing it, it made me feel some what beter, I had to go to the 

hospital, thats why its taking me so long to up date , god i hate being sick, ya know ya cant think of anything sexy when your sick,

oh wwell next chapter ill try to add more fluff, but anyways love you guys and please send me more reviews, they help me feel beter

- oh and sorry kikyo loves if i hurt your feelings in anyway with this story, pleawse review anyways ( smiles nervously) ok the

doctor says i have to get some rest so see you guys later ok !

- oh and my boyfriend ( you know the one i was telling you about last time) he says hi and thanks you guys for sending the reviews

since they brighten up my day alot , he loves you guys comments and stories! we have been going out for i think 3and a half years

nwow and are anniversery is coming up, wish me luck that i feel better because i would like to not be sick on the occasion


	15. principle's office

- i dont own inuyasha , but who can blame me for tryin,no but for real though his creator is a really amazing person and even though i know your a girl,and i am too, i am like madly in love with you, but not in a gay way, lol! enjoy!

chapter 15 ( principle's office)

In the principle's office sat Inuyasha with Kagome beside him, Naroku sat across from him and next to him was Kikyo. "I guess they had called her in there since what

had happened earlier, at least she's finally being punished too" Kagome thought as she glared at Kikyo with deep hatred. Kikyo was giving the same death glare back

and also flicked Kagome off, "lucky, get away with everything, bitch! I wish the teacher's would have seen that, but I bet even if they did they'd probably just let her

off with a warning, god this is so unfair! I didn't do anything!" Kagome thought to herself crossing her arms in frustration. Beside both the girl the guys were also having

a stare off, but there's seemed a lot more violent looking, in fact a security guard had came in with them just to make sure the guys didn't beat shit out of each other.

You could hear the faint sound of Inuyasha growling as Naroku turned his attention away from the hayou to stare at Kagome lustfully, at this the security guard started

to be more alert , "hey you stop staring at the girlm and you with the ears, if you don't stop that annoying noise of yours ill have to escort you off the premises, and I

will use force if necessary, understand" the security guy said in a deep booming voice. Kagome sighed impatiently and started to look around, "were did that damn

principle go, we've been here in the office like 5 minutes already", she quietly said thinking aloud, "Miss, there is no talking so just be quiet and wait, I'm sure you've

got yourself in enough trouble already" the security guard shot back. At this Kagome became infuriated, she was about to turn and glare at the guard but stopped

when she heard Kikyo snickering and whisper "dumb bitch, serves her right for trying to take my man", This all went unnoticed by the guard though, which made

Kagome want to rip out all her hair in frustration. Inuyasha heard what Kikyo had said, and he would have glared at her but he could sense how angry Kagome was,

so he just reached over and rubbed her back to calm her down, and it did but at this action the others stared menacingly. "Mr. Intashio, please remove your hand

from Miss Higurashi, and then we can get started" the head principle said as he walked into the room followed by the other girl principle and the vice principle, they all

sat down. "It seems that you students have been causing a lot of problems lately, and we have all discussed the matter thoroughly. We have decided to suspend Mr.

intashio and Mrs. Higurashi for 3 days, plus detention for a week when you get back, and all of you will stay after school each day and help make this school a better

place by keeping it nice and tidy for 1 week, understand" the women principle announced. The Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the man dumbfounded, and the other

two smirked happily. "Are you freakin serious! That is totally unfair, it wasn't even our faults the fights started in the first place, its theirs! If she would have minded her

own damn business, and if he wouldn't have almost touched my ass, none of this would have happened!" Kagome screamed as she jumped to her feet and pointed at

the two delinquents sitting across from her. "Miss Higurashi we do not appreciate your outburst, and you do not talk to your superiors that way, so as a result of your

actions you have just added another day to you, and Mr. Intashio's suspensions". At this Inuyasha wanted to glare at Kagome, but knew it probably wouldn't be such

a great idea right now. "Ok you are all dismissed to go back to your dorm rooms, I don't want to have anymore outbursts understand" said they vice prenciple.

"Understood sir, oh and thank you for being so considerate with our punishments, I know we deserved them, and I am very sorry for the way my friend Naroku and

myself acted" Kikyo said putting on a fake innocent voice. "Oh Kikyo your just so sweet, now see miss Higurashi, you should be more like miss Kikyo, polite and

innocent, people would probably like you better for it" the vice principle said admiring Kikyo and extremely short skirt and tight shirt which he could almost see

through. At that Kagome burst out in tears and fled the building, Inuyasha followed slowly, trying to give her time too cool off, anybody should be pissed at an insult

like that, so he understood her anger and frustration he could sense from her. Kikyo smirk held half delight for making the girl cry and half hatred when Inuyasha

followed after her. Naroku was also smirking, "so Kikyo, you want to go fuck since we have nothing better to do?", "sure, then we will starting thinking of ways to

tear those two apart, I'm going to do it even if it kills me" Kikyo said in a determined voice as she followed Naroku down the hall to a closet, shutting the door

creakily behind them.


	16. tear stained park

- oh yeah i dont own inuyasha so yeah

chapter 16 (tear stained park)

Kagome finally stopped running and looked around through teary misty eyes to see where she was since she hadn't been paying any attention to her surroundings when she was

running. She walked over to a swing, sat down in it, and started slowly rocked back and forth, her head was hanging down so her bangs would cover her still tear stained face,

she hadn't stopped crying yet. She sat there for awhile just listening to the peaceful sounds of children's laughter in the distance and staring at her feet. "Hey lady" she heard a

little voice say, she looked up to see a cute little girl in a pink sundress and pig tails standing there looking at her concernedly, "are you ok lady, why are you crying, did you fall

down?" she questioned cutely, it made Kagome smile "no, i'm ok its just… someone hurt my feelings is all, but thank you for asking, you made me feel better" she said, this

made the little girl give a toothy smile , "would you like me to swing with you" the little girl asked sweetly, "sure" Kagome replied stood and wiping the last of her tears away as

the little girl sat in the swing next to Kagome and stared swinging slowly, "my names Kara and I'm five" she said as she started swinging higher, "well my name is Kagome and its

nice to meet you Kara", "Kara what did I tell you about talking to strangers!" said a lady that walked up hands on her hips, "I'm sorry I hope she wasn't bothering you" the lady

said concernedly , "no not at all, she's was being a little angel actually" Kagome replied the little girl smiled again. "Mommy I'm sorry I didn't obey but she was crying she was

sad because someone hurt her feelings so I had to help her" the 5 year old explained. The mommy smiled "well that's nice, anyways we need to go, sorry for bothering you miss"

she said grabbing her daughter's hand, "oh it was no problem" she assured her, "by Kara", "by miss Kagome" the girl replied waving back as she and her mom walked away.

Kagome sat back on the swing and rocked back and forth slowly, tears finally dry, "that was pretty cute, so anyways you ok now?" a familiar voice asked she turned to see

Inuyasha leaning against a tree a few feet away, smiling softly at her, she nodded her head slowly, her eyes never leaving his as he walked over to her and sat in the swing

beside her, "yeah, I'm ok now, just needed some time to think ya know" she said quietly. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Kagome don't pay any attention to that idiot-crusty-

perv-teacher, he must be crazy if he actually thinks that slut is better than you", "thanks Inuyasha, but anyways lets just drop it for now ok?" Kagome said as she started staring

at her feet "ok well how about to cheer you up we go get ice cream? Sango and Miroku can come too" Inuyasha suggested "no…I'm ok, its just.. today tired me out ya know,

so I think ill just head home, hey maybe tomorrow ok" she replied "feh, what ever" Inuyasha said as they started walking back to their dorm.


	17. stay calm!

Even though Once they reached the dorm Inuyasha went the other way he secretly followed her, making sure she was ok, he felt so bad for being part of the problem, since it was partly his fault, "man I need to learn to control my temper" he thought to him

Even though Once they reached the dorm Inuyasha went the other way he secretly followed her, making sure she was ok, he felt so bad for being part of the problem, since it was partly his fault, "man I need to learn to control my temper" he thought to himself as he hid behind a corner as she entered her room, and the second she closed the door he moved to the door and listened to make sure she had made it safely to her room. 

The second Kagome made it to her room she was out, she barley made it to the bed, she wasn't kidding, and I mean a day like this could mentally damage anyone, and I guess as a result she started to talk in her sleep, Inuyasha stayed by the door listening, he could only hear her faintly mumbling so he pushed his ear up against the door to try to catch some of her words. "oh Inuyasha" he heard her say softly, he grinned to himself, so the bitch is thinking about me, "why are you trying to leave me?" he heard next, hmm she must be having a weird dream so something he mumbled to himself, he then stood up not really caring to hear the rest, he was just content that she was safe. He had only walked, a few feet from the door when some random invisible force slammed him into the floor, "oh oww" he mumbled, "Damn bitch did it ag.." BAM! The invisible force hit him once again and the ground around him started to crack, "shit!' he said as he then fell through the fifth floor to the forth one were he happened to interrupt Ayumi and Hojo making out when he fell right in front of them. He looked up at them, still in pain but with a lot of anger, "God if this bitch don't take this stupid thing off I swear.., and you two together that's just gross!" he said as he slowly stood holding his back which was in a lot of pain, "Inuyasha what happened!?" Ayumi asked ignoring his insult, what do you think, I fell through the fucking ceiling, he said as he headed toward the door. "Uahh Hojo keep it in your pants man" he said as he let himself out slamming the door behind him. Ayumi looked over and saw what he meant God how could she make out with such a loser, they had only been making out a few seconds and the guy was already hard, "umm Hojo I think you better go…"

Inuyasha didn't even wait on the elevator, he decided to take the stairs, it be faster and just incase she decided to sit him again. He was furious and made it to her door in seconds; he threw the door open and barged into her room since her door was already open. "What the hell Kago.." he started but saw she was still sleeping but was now starting to awake from all the noise he'd made. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she said in a cute sleepy voice as she rubbed her eyes; her hair in disarray around her face, he instantly forgot about everything, she was so cute, he couldn't be mean and make her angry now, maybe later though.., "oh nothing Kagome, I just came to check on you and make sure your ok, would you like me to stay with you a while", "wow Inuyasha that's really sweet, sure you can stay if you want, but I'm still tired", "umm... may I lay down with you, I don't mean in a perverted way, I wont do anything I promise, I just umm… I don't know… I guess I just want to be near you is all" he said shyly, he looked away from her eyes trying to hide his blush, she smiled, "he's so cute when he blushes, it makes him look so innocent, how could I refuse that look" she thought to herself, "sure Inuyasha umm that's cool I guess" she said scooting over to make room for him, he cautiously laid down beside her, not really sure what to do, for some reason he felt nervous and inexperienced, "that's ridiculous" he thought to himself as he laid down putting his hands behind his head. "Wow this is so not how I saw this day ending" he chuckled to himself, Kagome smiled lightly, she was still tired, "hey Inuyasha, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to get us in so much trouble", "feh, don't worry about, its not like it's the first time I've gotten put out of school" he mumbled just enjoying the moment. She turned over to look at him, holding herself up by her elbow she rested her face in her hand just staring at him, he just kept staring at the ceiling, "ya know I had this really weird dream that you and Kikyo were going out and I was invisible, isn't that weird", Inuyasha visibly froze, "but umm anyways I guess being out a school for a few days isn't that bad" she said trying to change the subject, he relaxed a little, "yeah I guess" he whispered, "hmm I wonder what he would do if I …" Kagome thought as she slowly moved her head from her hand and rested it on his shoulder, he froze again but cautiously but eventually calmed, he glanced over at her after a few minutes but she was already back asleep, he sighed then cautiously wrapped his arm around her, she smiled faintly in her sleep he smiled too. She was just so beautiful, especially when she slept, and she smells amazing he thought to himself as he but his nose up against her hair and inhaled deeply, the magnificent scent overwhelming him as it rushed into his system, "god she's perfect" he thought his mind cloudy from the wonderful scent he gently leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I thought you said you'd be good" she mumbled in her sleep still smiling, he chuckled lightly "I am being good" he whispered "I thought you didn't like the way I smell, why are you sniffing my hair?", she whispered back, "I guess I lied" he whispered back chuckling again, "go to sleep already wench" he replied teasingly smiling "ok" she replied. After a few minutes he heard her breathing even out. About half an hour later he started to doze off but then her breathing started to accelerate and she clung to him a bit tighter. Then an even better smell entered his nose, the smell of arousal, OH MY GOD! , I can't believe she's actually getting excited with me laying here beside her; that is the most amazing smell I have ever smelt!" "Well she wont mind, why don't you just take her" the little voice growled in the back of his mind, "I can't do that, she trusts me", "mmm" she moaned lightly, she was in a very deep sleep, little inu jump to the occasion. "Is she trying to torture me or something!" he thought franticly to himself, he tried to get up but she just held on tighter, pulling him up against her, little inu rubbed lightly against her and she gasped only making him harder, Inuyasha was panting by then, "I have to get the hell out of here!!" "Why, she clearly wants you, and you know you want her too" the little voice tried to reason, "no I cant do that do her, you can smell it, she's still pure, I wont corrupt her, I refuse" he argued back with himself, "Inuyasha" Kagome softly moaned, his eyes flickered red then back to gold. "See! She wants you too, now take her!" The voice screamed "No!" he screamed back in his mind, Kagome then started to breathe even heaver arching a tiny bit which revealed her creamy pale neck to him Inuyasha growled "fuck it!" he said and attacked her neck with wet sloppy kisses, I guess she thought it was still a dream because she just rubbed herself harder up against him moaning even more; rubbing up against little inu again, Inuyasha's eyes rolled up a bit before he returned to showering her with kisses, he started to travel up to her mouth, the second he kissed her she pulled him to her locking them both in the kiss, but at the same time she squeezed his back which still hurt from falling through the floor and he howled in pain, Kagome instantly woke up from the sudden noise accidentally knock both of them off the bed she landed on top of him and on little inu, Inuyasha was almost in tears. "Oh Inuyasha ,I'm so sorry!" she said fully awake now after having fallen off the bed, "I didn't mean too, look I'll get you some ice ok" she said as she got up quickly and rushed out the room blushing furiously. "Feh" he squeaked his face still twisted with pain. 

She was still blushing as she entered the kitchen, "oh my god, I can't believe that just happened that's so freaking embarrassing, and how could I have a freaking wet dream with him beside me, I wonder if he noticed, I hope not, I bet he did though considering how hard his little friend was when I feel, god its freaking huge!" She whispered furiously to herself as she quickly got ice. "hmm that is rather embarrassing even if wet dreams are a natural part of your human puberty, oh and you shouldn't be so amazed be his size, its not as great as this Lord Sesshomaru actually" said a icy voice behind her, she turned to see Sesshomaru sitting on the couch watching tv, and smirking slightly, she almost turned purple she was so embarrassed, she put her head in her hand in annoyed at herself for not noticing him at first further embarrassing herself. "How long have you been sitting their?" she whispered frustrated, "since you first got here" he said still staring at the tv smirking, "ya know this is gonna be a great story to tell everyone later" he said, "wonderful" she said as she sighed and grabbed the ice pack she had fixed off the counter and headed back to her room. "Hey are you ok?" she asked in a monotone still pissed about the Sesshomaru thing, "hell no I'm not alright, what the fuck is your problem!?" Inuyasha said still holding his aching crotch, Kagome glared at him and as she passed him she dropped the large amount of ice on his crotch and sat down at her desk glaring at him still. "What the fuck, you bitch! I tried to be nice but no, first you sit me into the next floor then when I just brush it off you get all aroused over me and hurt my family jewels, do you have any idea how bad my damn back hurts wench! He screamed, "What family jewels I never felt anything, plus I did not get aroused over you you baka! And you falling is not my fault, I was sleep how could I know!" she screamed back, "yeah right! you were rubbing against him and everything, plus you called out my name, don't play dumb, you know you wanted me bitch", Kagome practically had steam coming out her ears with anger and embarrassment "why the fuck would I want a stupid 'dog' like you!" Inuyasha stood there shocked; he couldn't believe shed just called him that. "Fucking wench! I don't know why I bothered with you anyways; I don't know why anyone would ever want a pathetic ugly creature who smells as disgusting as you and who 'doesn't appeal to me at all' like you!!" he screamed in her face then stormed out slamming the door behind him which shook the framing. Furious but at the same time extremely hurt she flung the door open and went to sit on the couch and watch a little tv to cool down. The ice prince was still their, he held a blank face but you could almost see the concern in his eyes, after a few seconds of awkward silence it became unbearable. "Would miss Kagome like to discuss what happened with this Sesshomaru?" he said not taking his eyes off the tv , "why should I, you already heard everything, he hates me" she whispered her eyes starting to water, "well you are one of my Rin's best friends and I know shed hate to see you angry, plus I know how stupid my little half brother can be" he said in a mono tone, "well thanks but I don't really feel like talking , I just feel like crying for a little" while she mumbled tears already spilling out her eyes, "that's fine" he said finally taking his eyes off the tv and moving cautiously closer to her and extremely gently putting her head on his shoulder and she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
